


se han congelado hasta mis huesos (del sabor a fucsia que tienen tus besos)

by Letssingaboutit



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: >Jazmín es un té recién hecho, un ramo de flores de azúcar, el cansancio de la tarea cumplida, la emoción de una sorpresa, una canción cantada a media voz, una sonrisa siempre a mano, una pintura con los colores del verano, un paseo por las calles del barrio, un suspiro de esperanza, una mirada cómplice, una carcajada al viento, un abrazo de paciente espera, la palabra justa y sentida, un beso siempre a punto de ser dado.Jazmín es todo lo lindo de este mundo. Cuando llegue el momento, Flor se lo va a decir.<[Un ensayo caprichoso sobre el amor y el deseo, y todo eso que sentimos siempre muy a flor de piel]





	1. 1.Uno

I

 

_ Huele a ti mi palma y mis manos a la punta de los dedos _

_ La espalda y los pies hasta la punta de los pelos _

_ Mi sábana, mi almohada y mi perro _

_ Mi espíritu, mi alma y mi credo _

 

Vale la pena aclarar que hasta  _ ayer _ todo en la vida de Jazmín del Río estaba bajo control. O a menos la parte de su vida que desde hace meses viene siendo cooptada por Florencia Estrella.

 

Jazmín se repite esto a sí misma por lo menos tres veces, mientras se mira al espejo y se cepilla los dientes. Hasta ayer, todo iba bien. Hasta ayer, podía manejar la situación. Hasta ayer, podía hacer de cuenta que entre ella y Flor no pasaba nada. Porque no pasaba nada. No pasa. No va a pasar.

 

Ajá. Eso _ hasta ayer. _

 

Jazmín suele ser muy sincera consigo misma porque sabe que, en el fondo, muchas veces esa es la única opinión sincera con que una se va a encontrar. Y sabe que la noche que pasó con Florencia no significó nada, que Flor estaba borracha y que Jaz es su amiga y por eso confía en ella ciegamente. Por eso quiso venir a su casa. Por eso se quiso quedar a dormir. Por eso le besó la mano y le susurró con la voz  _ imposiblemente _ tranquila que desea encontrar a un flaco  _ como Jazmín. _

 

Que la quiera y la respete y la cuide y la banque y demás. 

 

Por eso no dudó en aferrarse al brazo de Jaz durante la noche, ni se asustó cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Porque Flor la quiere. Confía en ella. Porque Jazmín es su amiga.

 

Al decir de ella, es  _ una Estrella más. _

 

Así que Jaz se acordona los zapatos y se acomoda el pelo y se convence a sí misma de que la noche anterior no significó nada, y que puede controlar la situación tal y como lo venía haciendo hasta ayer. Claro que puede. Y si no puede,  _ debe.  _ Lo que es más importante.

 

Los ojos se le escapan solos hasta la madeja de sábanas y colchas que Florencia dejó en la cama. Jazmín no puede encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para acomodar ese rincón. Es raro, es casi una ilusión infantil amplificada. Una parte de Jazmín, la más irracional y cruda, siente que mientras que la cama siga desarmada, Florencia sigue ahí. Respirando bajito con su pelo suave sobre la almohada, y su mejilla sobre el brazo de Jaz.

 

(La besó en la mejilla, cuando Flor dormía. Y le dejó un beso marcado que Florencia no se limpió. Se pregunta Jazmín qué pensó cuando lo vió después, en algún reflejo. Si sonrió, lo tocó con sus dedos, lo dibujó sobre su piel, lo recordó con cariño. O no…)

 

Cierra los ojos, los aprieta, suspira y sale de su departamento sin mirar atrás. 

 

Más tarde, cuando vuelva, quizás Jazmín va a estar lo suficientemente agotada como para acostarse a dormir sin pensar en todas estas vicisitudes.

 

Quizás, si tiene suerte, va a cumplir todo el turno en el Hotel sin cruzarse con Flor ni una sola vez. Y así se va a aclarar las ideas. 

 

Porque Jazmín ya estuvo acá, otra veces. En este mismo lugar. Sintiendo cosas por alguien que nunca le va a poder retribuir el sentimiento. Es horrible, y es un camino solitario, lleno de recovecos raros y momentos de profunda confusión. Jazmín no quiere eso. 

 

Se prende la campera hasta el último botón y espera que llegue el colectivo que la lleva hasta el Hotel pensando en cualquier cosa para no pensar.

 

No ayuda que, todavía, puede sentir el perfume de Flor en su mejilla como el fantasma de algo que  _ casi _ pasó. 

 

De seguro Jazmín se lo está imaginando. 

 

Se sienta junto a una ventanilla y abre el vidrio de par en par, dejando que el aire fresco de la calle le vuele el pelo y las ideas.

 

Porque es cuestión de volver a su eje natural. Porque  _ hasta ayer _ Jazmín del Río tenía todo bajo control.

 

-oo-

 

Aparentemente el día  _ conspira _ para que Jazmín no pueda volver a su eje natural.

 

No lleva ni diez minutos en la cocina y ya discutió con Javo dos veces, tiró un plato sucio al piso y se resbaló, golpeandose la mano contra la heladera, y ahora… ahora Florencia entra con su cara de tardecita y su suéter verde lima y a Jaz le cuesta respirar.

 

\- Necesito que me ayudes en algo…- tira, de la nada, sentadose en el taburete vacío que hay justo al lado de Jazmín. 

 

\- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Buenas tardes. ¿Dormimos juntos que ya no saludás?- dice Javo, con su habitual mala onda, mientras pela camarones. A Jazmín toda la sangre del cuerpo se le baja a los pies. 

 

¿De todas las cosas que Javier podía decir… elige  _ esa _ ?

 

\-  _ Pajero…-  _ dice Flor, ignorandolo, y mirando muy fijo a Jazmín, esperando que esta reaccione. Javo suelta una carcajada seca, sin humor. Jaz no puede dejar de mirar a ese punto en el hombro de Flor en el que hace unas horas se despertó.

 

\- ¿Jaz?- repite Flor, chasqueando los dedos, un poco para llamarle la atención y un poco por nervios. Jazmín le toma su mano en la propia justo antes de que Flor se golpee el pecho.

 

\- Si, decime…- contesta, casi gritando, como si le hiciera falta excavar hasta lo más profundo de su pecho para encontrar su voz. Florencia está tan ensimismada en lo que sea que vino a pedir que no nota el cambio de actitud en Jazmín.

 

Quizás  _ no todo  _ conspira en su contra.

 

\- Daniel quiere que vaya a comer con sus amigos. Quiere presentarme. Como su novia.- explica Flor, muy despacio, como si se tratara de una compleja fórmula matemática escrita en el aire para que Jazmín la resuelva. Jaz inspira profundo. Obvio que tiene que ver con Daniel.  _ Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Daniel. _

 

_ \-  _ ¿Y vos no querés ir?- inquiere, mientras vuelve a la tarea previa de decorar con hilos de caramelo una torta de peras y manzanas. Florencia carraspea, y parpadea largo.

 

\- Yo quiero caerles bien.- responde. A Jazmín se le enciende  _ eso  _ en el pecho que sólo Flor hace latir. Se olvida de la torta y el caramelo y se gira para mirar a Flor a los ojos.

 

\- Tarea fácil…- dice, y la verdad es que no quiere imponerle a su voz el tono de ternura que termina abandonando sus labios. Pero hoy el día es raro, y hoy Jaz se siente liberada, y Florencia sigue usando el mismo perfume que tenía ayer cuando Jazmín enterró su cara en su cabello y se dejó arrullar por su respiración hasta quedarse dormida.

 

Así que, posta, no había mucho que Jaz pudiera hacer al respecto.

 

Florencia se muerde el labio y tira la cabeza para atrás, entre divertida y fastidiada (si eso es posible), y le da un golpe en el hombro a Jazmín.

 

\- ¡Dale, Jaz! Te hablo en serio.

 

\- Yo también. Muy en serio. Los amigos de Daniel van a flashear con vos.- agrega, ahora sí con un tono más distendido. Puede sentir los ojos de Javo perforandole la cara. En cuanto Flor abandone la cocina, Javier la va a sermonear. Ahora a Jazmín no le importa. Ahora quiere que Florencia entienda que no tiene porqué sentirse insegura.

 

\- ¿No me querés acompañar?- murmura Flor, implorándole con los ojos. 

 

Y ahora sí, Jazmín retrocede. Diez casillas. Veinte. Ahora vuelve a acordarse de la escena frente al espejo, en la que trató de convencerse de que  _ esto  _ que siente por Flor es pasajero, y que las fichas tienen que volver a su lugar. La verdad es que las fichas nunca vuelven solas. Hay que empujarlas un poco.

 

Así que Jazmín empuja.

 

\- Hoy no puedo. Pero no te hagas problema, en serio Flor. Vos… soltate. Sé vos misma. Y todo te va a salir bien.- miente. En la primera parte, al menos. Porque realmente no tiene nada que hacer. Pero sabe que si va con Florencia y Daniel, si los acompaña, va a volver a entrar en ese espiral del que tanto le cuesta salir.

 

Daniel es el novio de Florencia. Daniel la tiene que acompañar, que contener. Si Flor no se siente contenida por Dani, es un buen momento para que se de cuenta de que quizás hay algo ahí que no funciona. Pero Jazmín no va a ser ese detonante. Más que nada porque si Flor se rompe, ella también va a quedar dividida en mil piezas distintas.

 

Flor inspira muy profundo, y suelta un par de ruiditos. No le gustó para nada la respuesta de Jazmín. Aparentemente creía que Jaz le iba a dar una respuesta afirmativa. Hoy puede permitirse desilusionarla porque Jazmín la  _ adora,  _ pero todo tiene un límite.

 

\- Ok. Hablamos después.- dice, visiblemente apesadumbrada, saliendo de la cocina con el mismo ímpetu con el que entró. 

 

Jazmín se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y vuelve a decorar la torta. 

 

\- Cacho…- advierte Javier, apoyandose en la isla de la cocina para mirarla más de cerca. Jazmín no está de humor para el discurso que se viene.

 

\- Ya sé. Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Que tenga cuidado, y que piense en mi, y que no esté tan pendiente de ella, y tal. Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.- responde, casi de mala manera, descargando así su frustración. Puede darse ese lujo con Javo.

 

Su amigo hace silencio por un momento, como midiendo la situación, y Jazmín se lo agradece. Inspira profundo y el perfume de Flor se le pega a cada célula de los pulmones y Jaz sabe que ahora sí se lo está imaginando. No hay dudas. No hay forma de que el perfume de Flor esté prendido de cada mueble de la cocina, zumbando sobre los olores de las ollas y las sartenes, el caramelo y los camarones. 

 

\- Está tranquila la noche. Si querés… cuando termines de decorar eso te podés ir.- dice Javo, y no es una sugerencia: es una orden. 

 

Jazmín quiere enojarse con él. Quiere mirarlo mal y retrucarle y hacer toda la escena, pero no puede. No tiene la energía. Termina la torta en silencio y la acomoda prolijamente en la heladera para que no se arruine. Se quita el uniforme, toma su mochila, y se va de la cocina sin mediar palabra alguna, dejandole un beso en la mejilla a Javo que pretende pedirle disculpas, pero que no llega a alivianarle la sensación extraña que tiene en su pecho.

 

-oo-

 

El apartamento está vacío. Jazmín no esperaba otra cosa pero ahora, cuando deja las llaves en la mesita y se quita los zapatos, lo siente más frío y más vacío de lo normal. Afuera está tan nublado que las luces de la calle se equivocan y se encienden incluso cuando todavía quedan un par de horas para que caiga la noche. 

 

Jaz se sienta en el sillón que escogió con tanto cuidado, y mira hacia la cama. También está vacía. Es obvio que está vacía. Vacía y deshecha. La escena la electrifica.

 

Se pone de pié y se dispone a prepararse un té cuando su celular vibra. Convencida de que debe ser un mensaje de Florencia, lo saca con premura de su bolsillo, casi tirándolo al piso. No es un mensaje de Flor. No es siquiera un mensaje. Es una notificación de alguien que le puso “Me gusta” a una foto suya de hace dos días.

 

Lucrecia Rodríguez. Ex compañera de Jazmín de trabajo. Un par de años mayor. Separada. Hermosa. Quizás la mujer más hermosa con la que Jaz se acostó en su vida.

 

(Y no es que sean tantas, pero Lucrecia de todos modos califica entre las primeras).

 

Jazmín no es estúpida, sabe perfectamente lo que significa un “me gusta” como ese en una foto que no es nueva. Lucrecia siempre hace eso. Cada vez que está en Buenos Aires se hace notar para que Jazmín le escriba, la invite a comer, inicie una charla. Hace tiempo que Jaz no cede ante esa estrategia. Al menos tres o cuatro meses. 

 

Pero está visto que hoy sus barreras inhibitorias no están funcionando del todo.

 

El mensaje que escribe es escueto, casi automático. Lucrecia demora dos minutos en responder. 

 

Para cuando el sol terminó de esconderse del todo detrás de las nubes y de los árboles, Jazmín ya está lista, cambiada y peinada para salir.

 

Se va sin apagar las luces, y sin tender la cama.

 

-oo-

 

\- Es un lindo barrio…- comenta Lucrecia al pasar, mientras caminan por las desiertas callecitas que llevan al apartamento de Jazmín. Ella asiente.

 

\- Sí, es cómodo. Hay un mercado a un par de cuadras, un par de parques, y no hay tanto ruido…- responde. No se le ocurre una conversación más aburrida. Lucrecia hace un gesto que Jaz le conoce, acomodándose el cabello castaño para dejar una parte de su cuello al descubierto. Lleva un vestido azul oscuro pretencioso, pero que le resalta el gris intenso de sus ojos, y le da un tinte casi misterioso a su pálida piel.

 

Es hermosa. Bajo todos los estándares tradicionales de belleza. Es hermosa y se nota que es una mujer que vive bien. No tiene arrugas ni marcas, no hay nada desprolijo en ella, todo está calculado. Desde sus zapatos caros hasta su cartera mínima… todo en ella grita que Lucrecia es una ciudadana del Mundo, y no de una ciudad.

 

Un poco fue eso lo que cautivó a Jazmín en primer lugar, años atrás, cuando la conoció. La idea de que alguien pueda vivir trotando de un trabajo a otro sin echar raíces. Después entendió que Lucre tan sólo se escapa de todos lados porque, realmente, no tiene un lugar adonde ir.

 

Jaz se pregunta, por un segundo, cuántas más como ella habrá. En otras ciudades, en otros rincones. Esperando a que Lucrecia les dé la señal de que ha vuelto, por dos minutos, a sus vidas.

 

Jazmín no siente del todo pena por ella porque nunca llegó a quererla. No como sabe querer. No como un amante o una amiga se merece. 

 

No como quiere a Flor.

 

\- ¿Pasas?- pregunta, jugando con sus llaves, cuando llegan a la puerta de su edificio. Lucrecia tira la cabeza para atrás, y sonríe mordiéndose el labio. 

 

\- ¿A vos qué te parece?- murmura, divertida, sus ojos brillando de una manera que Jazmín había olvidado.

 

Es linda. Es el tipo de mina que miles de personas quisieran tener en sus camas. Es linda y es divertida y tienen buena piel, lo que no es poco.

 

Sobre todo, tiene un perfume que copa toda la escena. Es casi invasivo. Es Justo lo que Jaz necesita.

 

Así que cuando la puerta de entrada se cierra detrás de ella los brazos de Lucrecia la envuelven, y Jazmín se deja envolver.

 

-oo-

 

Lucrecia no se queda a dormir. Nunca se queda. De hecho, ni siquiera le acepta a Jazmín una taza de café. La despedida es inminente y Jaz está aliviada. Quiere sentarse a pintar hasta que se le aclaren las ideas.

 

\- ¿Y adonde te vas ahora?- le pregunta, desde la cama, mientras que Lucrecia busca sus cosas y se coloca el vestido.

 

\- Mañana viajo para Madrid, y voy a estar tres días ahí. Después Dubai. Después… veré.- explica, buscando en su cartera un labial y acercándose al espejo que Jazmín tiene colgado al lado de la puerta. 

 

\- La trotamundos…- susurra Jaz, abandonando la cama y envolviéndose en la bata que usualmente se coloca después de bañarse. Lucrecia sonríe, tomandose el comentario como un cumplido, pero Jazmín no está segura de si esa fue su intención inicial. De nuevo, desde ayer que siente que no tiene filtro.

 

(Porque antes tenía todo bajo control).

 

\- ¿Quién es la morocha?- inquiere Lucre, mirandose por última vez en el espejo y chequeando que todo el maquillaje esté en su lugar. Jaz se queda quieta, dura, en medio de la habitación. 

 

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunta, con un hilo de voz. ¿Cómo puede saber…?

 

\- La morocha. La que te gusta. La que pintaste… en varios cuadros…- explica, acercándose con su paso lento y descalzo al rincón en el que Jaz guarda las pinturas terminadas. Elige dos, las que más sobresalen por su tamaño. Las dos son en efecto de “la morocha”. En una no se le ve el rostro. En la otra se le aprecian sólo los ojos.

 

_ La morocha  _ la mira desde la oscuridad del rincón más recóndito de su apartamento como obligandola a contarlo todo, a decirle a Lucrecia la verdad.

 

Esa verdad que Jazmín no se admite ni a sí misma.

 

\- ¿Por qué asumís que me gusta?- dice Jazmín, intentando esquivar los ojos de lienzo y carbón que le perforan el pecho. Lucrecia suelta una risita que es casi un susurro, y se acerca a Jazmín para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos.

 

\- Porque te conozco. Porque jamás me pintaste a mi. Porque te contuviste  _ todo el tiempo _ de no soltar un nombre que no sea el mío…- enumera, y si Jaz no se equivoca, la mira con ternura. Es la primera vez que ve un reflejo de algo así en los ojos de Lucre. 

 

Nunca la vio tan linda.

 

\- Pero la pasé bien.- responde ella, intentando dar el tema por cerrado. Lucrecia asiente, sonríe, y se acerca para dejarle a Jazmín un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

 

\- Eso no estuvo nunca en duda.- asevera, buscando su abrigo y su cartera, y calzándose los zapatos. Se abre sola la puerta. Jazmín ya sabe que no la tiene que despedir.

 

\- Saludos a la musa…- es lo último que le dice, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 

Jaz no sabe si reír o llorar. No se decide. Inspira hondo y traga saliva y se mira en el espejo a lo lejos. Su rostro no es más que una mancha borrosa en la semi oscuridad, firmada por el trazo certero de un beso color carmín que queda fuera de lugar, ajeno y peligroso.

 

Todo en su casa huele a Lucrecia. Es exactamente lo que Jazmín quería. Se acerca a la cama que hasta hace unas horas no podía ni mirar y retira las sábanas, dejandolas en el canasto de las cosas para lavar, esperando que el suavizante para ropa y el fantasma de otro cuerpo desnudo terminen por eliminar todo rastro de Florencia Estrella. Se baña, haciendo todo el ritual. Llenando la bañera y usando las sales de lavanda y encendiendo la vela que compró en su último viaje y dejandose envolver por el agua hasta que se torna fría, hasta que su cuerpo ya no es su cuerpo si no una masa uniforme de arrugas en la piel que borran todo rastro de lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Jazmín no se arrepiente. Nunca se arrepiente de acostarse con Lucrecia. No lo haría con otra persona. No es del tipo de mujer que disfruta de una relación casual, pasajera y sin connotaciones. Pero Lucrecia aparece siempre como por arte de magia cuando Jaz precisa quitarse de encima el peso de la frustración. O quizás aparece cuando quiere  y la necesita, y Jaz se convence a sí misma con excusas baratas para no pensar que en el fondo no son más que una sesión de gimnasia del goce la una para la otra.

 

Es triste. Muy triste. Es el único momento de triste debilidad que Jazmín se permite.

 

Jaz se consuela pensando que si Lucrecia fuera distinta, y no estuviera escapandose todo el tiempo, ellas podrían tener otro tipo de relación.

 

Se cepilla el cabello y se prepara un té y se dispone a pintar porque aunque es tarde y mañana tiene que trabajar, aún le recorre el cuerpo esa energía única e irrepetible que deviene de un orgasmo. Tiende la cama, primero. Con prolijidad y con entusiasmo. Ya casi no piensa en Flor. O no al menos  _ conscientemente. _

 

Esa ilusión se evapora cuando se sienta frente al lienzo y comienza a trazar las guías para pintar. Sabe lo que quiere hacer. Quiere hacer un collage. Tiene las flores prolijamente recortadas desde hace tiempo. Y comienza a pintar las figuras del centro sin pensarlo dos veces porque así ha sido siempre, desde que tiene uso de razón. Cuando el reloj de la cocina marca las doce con un suave pitido, Jazmín asume que quizás esta noche no va a dormir. Está demasiado enchufada como para poder hacerlo. El abrazo del lienzo está casi listo. Está contenta con la forma en la que logró captar la luz. 

 

Duda dos segundos de más cuando se dispone a seleccionar las pinturas para el cabello de la mujer que ocupa el centro de la escena. Tiene el rostro oculto. Podría ser cualquier persona. Podría ser Lucrecia. Jazmín tiene incluso los tintes adecuados para imitar el brillo intermitente de su pelo perfectamente arreglado.

 

Pero sus dedos quieren otra cosa. Van directo a los dos frascos de la caja que ya están casi gastados. Los vuelcan sobre la paleta con cuidado, con suavidad. Mezclan lo justo y necesario.

 

Jazmín pinta y  _ la morocha _ aparece. De verdad, cuando lo piensa dos veces, no había muchas alternativas. Ilusa de ella imaginarse otro escenario.

 

Lo que nunca se imagina es que efectivamente… la morocha aparece. La real, la corpórea. Tocando la puerta. Llorando a mares. Tirandose en los brazos de Jazmín, aferrandose a sus hombros, ahora si envolviendola.

 

\- Tranquila, calmate…- susurra Jaz, abrazandola fuerte, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pelo. Flor masculla algo que Jazmín no alcanza a entender. Cierra la puerta con dificultad y se separa de Florencia para examinarla, para cerciorarse de que no está lastimada ni nada por el estilo.

 

\- No tendría que haber ido, yo sabía que iba a terminar mal, porqué seré tan  _ pelotuda, conchuda de mierda…-  _ llora Flor, y Jaz entiende por adonde viene la mano. 

 

\- Hey, hey… mirame…- le pide, tomandola de las muñecas para que Flor no se lastime. Tiene todo el rimmel corrido y está  _ helada.  _ A Jaz no le sorprendería que Florencia haya llegado hasta el apartamento caminando desde quién sabe dónde.

 

\- No tendría que haber ido…- vuelve a murmurar, mirando a Jazmín con algo parecido a la culpa, al remordimiento. Jaz le limpia las mejillas con un pulgar, sin soltarle las manos.

 

\- Ahora ya está. En serio, Flor. tranquila. Yo te voy a preparar un té y si querés me contás que pasó, pero calmate. Respira conmigo, dale…- le pide, con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz. Flor la mira muy fijo, muy de cerca, como buscando algo. Imita la respiración de Jazmín, y gira sus palmas para tomar las manos de Jaz en las suyas, apretando fuerte.

 

Se quedan así por un minuto hasta que Flor logra calmarse del todo.

 

\- ¿Té con dos de azúcar y un cuarto de limón?- susurra Jaz, con una media sonrisa. Flor asiente, y también sonríe, y Jazmín espera un momento de extraña tensión que nunca llega. Están muy cerca. Tan cerca que le podría contar las marcas del rostro. Tan cerca que los ojos de Flor son dos orbes profundas en las que se quiere perder. Pasan un minuto de más mirándose. Cree que Flor la va a soltar porque se mueve, se reacomoda. No la suelta, sin embargo. Vuelve a abrazarla como cuando entró al departamento, rodeandola por los hombros, ahora con mucha más delicadeza, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Jaz, su mejilla contra la tela de su camisa de pintar, su nariz fría contra su cuello.

 

\- Yo se que es re tarde, pero tenía que venir…- dice, pidiendo perdón sin ponerlo en esos términos. Jazmín la rodea por la cintura y la aprieta fuerte, inspira hondo, se llena los pulmones de ese aroma del que intentó escapar en todo el día. Florencia es chiquita y huesuda y cabe entera en ese abrazo. Cabe en su hombro y en su pecho. Jaz está descalza, y es la primera vez que están a la misma altura.

 

\- Vos podés venir todas las veces que quieras, cuando quieras. Mi puerta está siempre abierta.

 

Flor sonríe. Jaz no la ve pero la siente. Se le relajan los hombros y respira con más tranquilidad. El abrazo surte efecto, pero Florencia no la suelta. Y Jazmín no la va a dejar ir hasta que Flor no la suelte. Le alcanzan las dos palmas de sus manos para cubrirle la espalda, y el frío que Flor emana y que trajo de la calle se derrite bajo sus dedos, que se aferran sin lastimar. El cuadro de la esquina, debajo de la manta, espera. Jazmín lo siente palpitar como si fuera algo vivo, esperando a ser alimentado. Se le eriza la piel, y espera que Flor no lo note.

 

Ni en su momento más inspirado se le habría ocurrido este abrazo.

 

-oo-

 

Flor se va. Se toma el té con una lentitud que enternece a Jazmín más no poder. Jaz está segura de que para el momento en el que Florencia llega al fondo de la taza, el té ya está helado. Pero parece que para Flor esta visita, este espacio de contención, dura lo que dura ese té. Así que lo prolonga tanto como puede, casi al borde del ridículo.

 

Jazmín quiere que se quede. Quiere volver a repetir lo de la otra noche. Una parte de ella quiere rogarle a Flor, pedirle de rodillas, que no la deje sola. Porque en cuanto Flor se vaya, su sombra va a volver. Esa de la que Jazmín se quiere desprender desde hace rato, sin conseguir resultado alguno.

 

Esboza un par de argumentos para que Flor se quede, pero ninguno la convence. Y está bien, así es mejor. Mejor para Jazmín y sus vanas ilusiones.

 

Antes de irse le deja otro abrazo, breve y conciso, el abrazo que se dan dos personas que se estiman, y que se abrazan mucho, casi por rutina. Y Jazmín sonríe contra el pelo de Flor, inspira hondo una vez más, y la deja ir. Cierra la puerta, y escucha como el sonido de los pasos de Florencia se pierde en el pasillo.

 

De nuevo está sola. Ahora ya no quiere pintar. El cuadro la mira muy fijo, casi midiendola. Las mujeres sin rostro la juzgan por haber cedido ante el encanto de las infantiles expectativas una vez más.

 

Se acuesta en la cama, sobre las almohadas y el cobertor, y suspira.

 

Aún percibe el perfume de Flor en todos lados. Aún puede sentir la tibieza de ese abrazo hormigueandole en la piel, en la punta de los dedos, en los labios.

 

Nunca antes Jazmín tuvo tantas ganas de besarla.

 

Se cruza de brazos, ofuscada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta no pensar en Flor. Y no la piensa. Pero la siente. La siente creciendo en su pecho como una plantita en un balcón con poco sol, contra todo pronóstico y rompiendo con todos sus esquemas. 

 

Jazmín ya no tiene a quién llamar, y está visto que la estrategia no sirve. Ahora los dedos le duelen por no poder sumergirse en el cabello de Flor, y no hay beso de mujer que pueda quitarle esa sensación.

 

Y Jaz estaba bien. Hasta hace unos días estaba bien. Tenía todo bajo control. Pero entonces Flor entró con su simpleza, su bondad, sus ojos infinitos y su sonrisa encantadora. Y su perfume, ese único, que Jaz no se puede sacudir.

 

Entonces, hasta hace unos días todo en la vida de Jazmín del Río estaba bajo control.

 

Sonríe ahora cuando piensa, desde la frustración, que no hay nada más aburrido que eso.

 

-oo-

 

\- Como que yo no me puedo borrar de la cabeza el día en que… que yo me emborraché y vos me llevaste a tu casa, ¿te acordás? Que me cuidaste y me quedé a dormir. Y también… el día ese que pasó  _ hmm _ eso con los amigos de Dani y que yo también fui a tu casa y vos me cuidaste. Bueno…- dice Flor, meses después, en una mañana cualquiera, mientras Jazmín corta pimientos.

 

Abandona la tarea con rapidez, sin embargo. Como si de pronto la alarma de emergencias se hubiera disparado. Se acerca a Flor, apoyándose sobre la mesada, olvidando por completo sus labores.

 

\- ¿Y?- inquiere, invitandola a continuar. La tiene tan cerca que cuando Flor suspira, le despeina las pestañas. Jaz no quiere mirarla nunca más de lejos. La quiere siempre así, a dos centímetros, abierta para ella, vibrante y hermosa.

 

Está nerviosa, pero no como antes. Es otra la tensión ahora. Tanto así que Jazmín se anima a dar un paso más al frente.

 

\- Nada, eso.- responde Flor, con simpleza. Es un montón.

 

\- ¿Eso?- agrega Jaz, y sus ojos la traicionan, posándose sobre los labios de Flor sin pudor alguno.

 

_ Eso.  _

 

Flor balbucea algo más, y francamente Jazmín cree que es lo más hermoso que vio en la vida. La forma confusa, dispersa, casi adolescente de Florencia Estrella de desarmarla con dos palabras a medio terminar.

 

_ Eso eso eso eso. _

 

\- Yo tampoco me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.- susurra, y tal vez miente.

 

Porque si quizás en algún momento se sacó  _ eso _ de la cabeza, con certeza nunca logró desprenderselo de la piel. 


	2. 2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No les exagero si les digo que este fue el capítulo que más me costó (y más me gustó) escribir en la vida. Porque... el primer beso, ¿no?

II

_ Mis palabras, mi espacio y mi tiempo _

_ Se han congelado hasta mis huesos _

_ Del sabor a fucsia que tienen tus besos _

 

Flor sabe que Jazmín no la va a besar. Y no porque no tenga ganas, porque eso está más que claro. Digamos que ahora que Florencia puede decodificar sus interacciones con Jaz desde otra perspectiva, entiende que antes fue una  _ ilusa. _

 

Quizás no entiende muy bien qué es lo que pasa entre ella y Jaz, pero sabe que no es una simple amistad. Lo sabe, lo cree, lo siente en los poros. Tener a Jazmín cerca le provoca una electricidad que nada en el mundo le genera.

 

Y ahí está el problema: no hay nada que Florencia Estrella haya aprendido hasta este día que pueda aplicarse a su relación con Jazmín. Todo se siente nuevo, y confuso, y hermoso. Como si se tratara de la primera vez. Y Flor no sabe cómo reaccionar, qué hacer, qué decir, ni cómo sentirse.

 

Si sabe que cada vez que tiene a Jazmín cerca… la quiere besar. Mucho. En los momentos más incorrectos. 

 

Y Jaz no la va a besar. No primero. La va a esperar, con esa paciencia enervante e infinita que tiene para con Florencia, que hace que Flor la quiera cada día un  _ poquito _ más. Porque Jaz la mira, y la escucha, y la acompaña, y Florencia se derrite por ella. Incluso cuando no se lo reconoce a sí misma, cuando no quiere ponerle un nombre, cuando tiene miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar con todo esto (lo que esto sea), a Flor le basta con mirar a Jazmín a los ojos por dos segundos para que le nazca desde el centro del pecho una sensación de paz profunda, de increíble serenidad.

 

Cuando Florencia mira a Jazmín, se siente invencible, e infinita, y positivamente  _ cursi. _

 

Así que Flor la mira, y mucho. Cada vez que puede. Y se deleita en la forma en la que Jazmín pierde de a poco sus propias barreras y se atreve quizás a sincerarse, a dejar sobre la mesa las cartas, incluso a mirarla con  _ ilusión. _

 

Flor no sabe qué hacer con eso. Pero tiene la idea de que debe empezar por clavarle un buen beso, y en base a eso ver qué sale.

 

Y esa es otra cuestión. Una vez que define que (aparentemente) ella va a tener que dar ese primer paso, a Florencia le aflora su parte más competitiva, más perfeccionista. Porque Jazmín es perfecta y hermosa y la persona más sensible que Flor conoció en la vida. Vive poniendo a los demás por delante de ella, vive pensando en todo el mundo. Y Jaz espera este beso desde hace tiempo, desde hace meses. Flor lo sabe. 

 

Se merece el beso perfecto. En el momento indicado. Casi como si se tratara del final de una de esas películas de amor que Carla tanto ama mirar y que a Florencia le parecieron siempre demasiado buenas para ser reales.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, le parece que Jaz y ella quizás podrían protagonizar la versión de dos mujeres de alguna película de Julia Roberts. Es rarísimo. Sigue siendo raro. Pero ya no de la forma en la que lo era en un principio.

 

Lo  _ raro  _ ahora es la cantidad de horas al día que Flor se pasa pensando en esta cuestión. 

 

¿La invita a Jazmín a salir? Siempre salen. Todo el tiempo. A caminar o a tomar un café o a la feria de orgánicos o simplemente al deck, a tomar algo después de un día largo. ¿Cómo le hace saber a Jazmín que esta hipotética salida es una  _ salida salida _ y no simplemente otro plan de sábado a la tarde? ¿Cómo invitás a alguien a una cita?

 

No a alguien. No a cualquiera. A una de tus personas favoritas en el mundo. A esa que, sabés,  _ te quiere y te está esperando. _

 

Flor le da vueltas al tema por lo menos dos o tres veces al día. A veces incluso se desconecta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, de las reuniones con sus hermanas y de los pedidos a la florería y de alguna que otra conversación que pueda estar teniendo al pasar.

 

\- Me das ternura, te juro. Me dan ganas de azotarte para llamarte la atención. Pero me das ternura.- murmura Miranda, mientras arreglan las plantas en el deck, haciendo un intento para que su hermana vuelva a la realidad. Flor no se acuerda de qué estaban hablando, pero de pronto en medio de la conversación Jazmín salió a dejarles el desayuno a dos huéspedes y le guiñó un ojo y… bueno, nada. Eso. con eso alcanzó.

 

\-  _ Conchuda…-  _ le suelta Flor a Miru, que disfruta demasiado de todo esto. Florencia no se arrepiente de haberle dicho que le pasan cosas con Jazmín, porque la reacción de Miranda fue justamente la esperada (e incluso mucho mejor). Pero ahora Miru espera todo el tiempo que ella de un paso más, que se anime, que tome coraje… y Florencia no sabe bien cómo se siente al respecto. Le gustaba más ese tiempo en el que lo que sentía por Jazmín no era más que un susurro a la distancia, una conversación íntima, confusa e inacabada. Una que aún mantiene, aunque a Miranda le pese. Porque entonces en el medio de esa charla consigo misma (y sus miedos) Jaz entra y sale. En su día y en su mente y en su rutina, con esa capacidad de cambiar la atmósfera a su alrededor que lo pone todo en perspectiva, que le simplifica a Flor la vida. Con un gesto, con una palabra, con una simple mirada.

 

Así que Flor busca el momento, porque ahora ya no está más en dudas si ella y Jazmín van a besarse para cortar con toda esa tensión que parece, de momento, que va a matarlas. La duda ahora es  _ cuando.  _ Y “cuando” podría ser, si Flor se guía por sus ganas, en cualquier momento.

 

Chasquea los dedos y se aferra a la pulsera que ahora comparte con Jazmín, como si ese simple círculo de metal que cuelga a forma de péndulo pudiera darle alguna respuesta.

 

Momentos hay muchos. Pero ninguno le parece a Flor  _ el indicado.  _ Ya resolvió que no va a hacerlo en la cocina, y quisiera evitar el Hotel. Quizás la cita le pueda abrir una ventana, un lugar nuevo, algo sin historia… para imprimirle una historia nueva.

 

Se hace difícil esperar al momento propicio cuando Jazmín parece estar empecinada en generarle dos o tres paros cardíacos por día.

 

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

 

\- ¿Acaso Florencia Estrella no baila?- inquiere, de pronto. La voz de Jazmín sale de la nada, como si acabara de aparecerse por acto de la luz mala entre el puñado de huéspedes que disfrutan de la fiesta brasilera que armaron. Tiene el pelo pegado al cuello por la transpiración. El brillo en la cara es por otra cosa.

 

\-   _ Mierda.  _ ¿Qué decís?- responde  Flor, casi gritando. Envalentonada por las tres caipirinhas que tomó, le apoya la mano en el hombro con la excusa de traerla más cerca para escucharla mejor por sobre el sonido de una versión saturada de algún enganchado de música carioca. Jazmín advierte la jugada, porque sonríe de costado, con esa picardía sin fin, filosa, que Flor le conoce desde hace muy poco.

 

\- Nada, te pregunto si las Estrellas no bailan o si simplemente vos sos muy mala onda…- juega, echándole una mirada a sus labios para nada disimulada. Se peina todo el pelo para atrás, como una Eva Perón del Carnaval, sacandose los mechones molestos de la cara. Los aros metálicos que lleva puestos y la remera negra gastada le resaltan más el color de sus ojos.

 

Flor está segura de que no vio nunca nada tan hermoso en su vida.

 

\- ¿Para qué voy a bailar si ya tenés compañía?- responde Flor, cruzandose de brazos, señanalando con la cabeza a un Leo descontrolado que ocupa todo el centro de la pista de baile. Ahora, cuando Jaz sonríe, aparece de nuevo en su cara esa expresión de pura e incontenible ilusión que Flor quiere sellar con un beso.

 

Pero no acá, no ahora, no así.

 

Jazmín, se acerca muy despacio, tanto que su cara se oscurece debajo de la pálida luz amarilla que emiten las lamparitas baratas que usaron para decorar, y a Flor se le para el corazón. Con la misma parsimonia de siempre, le saca el vaso de la mano y se lo termina de un trago. Suspira una bocanada tibia y alimonada en los labios de Flor, que se muerde el interior de la mejilla, intentando así ponerle un freno a su deseo.

 

\- Sos  _ tan linda _ cuando te sonrojas…- le susurra Jaz, y Florencia la escucha por sobre el ruido molesto de la gente y la música fuerte. La escucha. La siente. Le sonríe, porque otra cosa no puede hacer. Abiertamente. Porque  _ no hay más secretos entre ellas.  _

 

No sabe por cuánto tiempo se miran hasta que Jazmín le devuelve el trago, y le planta una caricia en la palma de su mano. Se vuelve a perder entre la gente, dejando una estela de su perfume a su paso, y un beso carmín sellado en el borde del vaso barato.

 

Y Flor ya no puede pensar en nada más.

 

-oo-

 

Jaz cocina y canta. Es domingo, y no hay nadie dando vueltas. Está adelantando trabajo para la semana, y tiene puesto el delantal que Flor le vio sólo un par de veces, uno que no es el uniforme típico, gris o negro, si no de una simple tela a cuadros gastada. 

 

La escena es casi hogareña, y a Florencia no se le ocurre cómo decirle que está hermosa. Jazmín  _ es  _ hermosa. Quizás es la mina más linda que Flor conoce (sólo superada por Virginia). Pero no es eso lo que Flor le quiere decir. O, en todo caso, con eso no le alcanza. Porque cuando Florencia mira a Jaz no ve una belleza cualquiera. Ve  _ eso.  _ Eso que no sabe qué es. Eso que Jazmín tiene y transmite y regala. Eso que es mezcla de dulzura, pasión por lo que hace, amor por los detalles, simpatía y empatía, sinceridad, y tranquilidad y…  _ eso _ . Florencia suelta un suspiro que es casi una queja, porque la situación la frustra. Porque no encuentra manera de poner eso en palabras. 

 

Porque hace media hora que está intentando infructuosamente acomodar los papeles que Virginia le dejó encargados, pero se distrae cada dos minutos.

 

\- ¿Te aburro?- bromea Jazmín, mientras arma con cuidado unas margaritas de azúcar que Flor quisiera poder exponer en un museo porque, francamente, son muy bonitas como para dejarlas simplemente de decoración de alguna torta o postre.

 

\- ¿Vos? Jamás. Me encanta estar con vos.- se apura a contestar, casi sin pensar. Porque es la verdad. Porque Flor puede sentirse de muchas maneras estando con Jazmín, pero  _ aburrida _ nunca.

 

\- Algo más que tenemos en común, entonces.- responde Jaz, con esa franqueza que la caracteriza, mientras sonríe y se esconde detrás de su flequillo, volviendo a la tarea. Hoy no tiene el pelo recogido en dos rodetes como siempre, si no en una sola cola de caballo. Flor se muere por peinarla, por sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, por despertarse con el rostro lleno de esa maraña roja interminable.

 

(¿Y eso de dónde vino?)

 

\- ¿Qué hacés esta noche?- suelta, de la nada, olvidando por completo los papeles. Camina hasta el centro de la cocina, deleitándose en la manera en la que Jazmín la mira con intriga, expectante.

 

\- Hoy me invitó a comer Gero. ¿Por? - inquiere, y pretende que la pregunta sea casual, pero Flor la conoce mejor. Se cruza de brazos en un intento por mantener las manos quietas. No es golpearse lo que quiere, si no limpiar un manchón de ese azúcar finito que Jaz usa para cocinar y que inexplicablemente fue a parar a su frente. Tiene que concentrarse mucho en lo que va a decir para no terminar formulando una estupidez.

 

\- No, por… curiosidad.

 

La media sonrisa pícara de Jazmín también podría ser exhibida en un Museo.

 

\- Mirá vos, que chiquita curiosa…- susurra, sin mirarla, mientras continúa con la tarea en mano, armando un lirio de color violeta  _ perfecto.  _ No le cree. Se divierte, incluso, con los intentos de Florencia por entablar una conversación distinta. Eso no hace más que aumentar las ganas de Flor de ir directo al grano porque, claramente, su lado más competitivo quiere demostrarle a Jazmín que ella también puede… encararla.

 

Eso es. Florencia tiene un momento de claridad, casi como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana en una habitación muy oscura. Hace tanto que viene pensando cómo avanzar en la relación con Jazmín (lo que sea que eso signifique) que quizás nunca se puso a pensar que lo que quiere, en el fondo, es  _ conquistarla.  _ De eso Flor sabe. No es experta, no se cree una iluminada en la materia, pero ahí sí tiene experiencia. Es más… tiene  _ ventaja.  _ Porque está segura de que Jazmín no espera eso de ella.

 

Sobre todo, porque la conoce. Y sabe por dónde entrarle.

 

\- Tenés razón, no es sólo por curiosidad. Quería… no sé, invitarte a hacer algo. Que se yo. Últimamente tengo ganas de… estar con vos.- comienza, jugando con un trapo sucio que quedó sobre la mesada. Los dedos de Jaz abandonan todo intento de entretenerse con la tarea de repostería. Se limpia las manos en el delantal y se acoda en la mesada, mirandola fijo, incluso apoyándose sobre su brazo para acercarse tanto a Flor como la mesa le permite. 

 

La próxima pregunta le pone a Florencia los pelos de punta.

 

\- ¿Estar conmigo?

 

\- Pasar tiempo juntas.

 

\- Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntas, ¿o no?- pregunta, fingiendo no entender. Se le forma una arruga entre los ojos (más verdes y más brillantes que nunca), como el resultado de la mezcla de sorpresa y profundo interés que de paso, también, la hace sonreír.

 

Ahora, mirandola de cerca, Flor nota que no tiene casi nada de maquillaje, sólo un brillo de labios, y nada más. 

 

Es hermosa. La más hermosa. Es hermosa y es única y Flor la quiere mirar todo el día. Y se lo quiere decir.

 

\- Si, obvio. Pero no me refiero a pasar tiempo acá, en la cocina, o en el lobby o el deck… con toda la gente yendo y viniendo. Digo que por ahí me gustaría que hagamos cosas… afuera del Hotel, ¿viste?- se explica, y baja el tono de voz porque quiere que suene a confidencia, y porque están cerca, y porque así Jaz se arrima más. Tanto así que Flor la siente inspirar profundo, como si no pudiera decir lo que realmente quiere decir. 

 

\- A mi me encantaría…- dice, y también está susurrando. Instintivamente, Florencia se moja los labios.

 

\-  _ Tetas.  _ ¿Si?

 

\- Si. Todo lo que tiene que ver con vos me encanta.- devuelve Jaz, subiendo la apuesta, frunciendose de hombros como si lo que acaba de decir no fuera una de las cosas mas bonitas que alguien le ha dicho a Florencia en la vida.

 

Y Flor se podría quedar ahí plantada, consumida por los nervios y por todo eso que siente por Jazmín y que no sabe decodificar, sin decir nada y sin dar el último paso… pero ese tiempo ya pasó. Ahora sabe que lo que quiere, lo que desea (en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra) es partirle la boca de un beso. Y sacarse la duda, los miedos, las ganas. 

 

_ Acá no,  _ le dice una voz. Acá, entre ollas y pimientos, no. Acá, a una puerta de distancia de los ojos curiosos, no. Acá, donde Jazmín te dijo que le gustabas y que te quería y vos no supiste que hacer, no.

 

Opta entonces por la salida número dos.

 

\- Te puedo ayudar a buscar departamento si querés. O a mudarte…- responde, y no se le escapa la mirada de Jazmín que por dos segundos de más se posa en sus labios.

 

Es lindo saber que las dos están pensando en lo mismo. Y por “lindo” en realidad Flor piensa que quiere decir  _ una tortura. _

 

\- Te tomo la palabra entonces…- dice Jaz, tendiéndole la mano con la pulserita que Florencia le regaló. 

 

\- Promesa.- responde, y aprovecha para tomarle la mano en lugar de chocar las pulseras porque incluso ese gesto, ese mínimo intercambio, le alcanza para erizarle cada poro, y reafirmarle cada idea.

 

El corazón se le está por salir del pecho, y los dedos suaves de Jazmín aferrándose a su mano no ayudan. 

 

\- Promesa.- susurra, sonriéndole con los labios perfectos y los ojos claros y el delantal a cuadros y el olor de su perfume y…  _ ay. _

 

_ Es todo lo lindo de este mundo. _

 

Flor la suelta, como si algo le hubiera dado electricidad, y quizás así fue. No es el miedo, ni la vergüenza, ni esa culpa rara que antes solía invadirla cada vez que ella y Jazmín se acercaban, daban un paso de más, compartían un momento de intimidad, lo que la invita a alejarse. Es todo lo contrario, de hecho. Flor la suelta porque siente que si no sale de ahí, de ese callejón en el que se acaba de meter, no va a poder salir más. Flor la suelta porque la quiere como no quiere a nadie y cree que dando un paso al costado protege eso que tienen, eso que ya se palpa, eso que ya no se puede ocultar.

 

_ No hoy, no así, no ahora.  _ Ya va a venir el momento. 

 

A Jaz se le entristecen los ojos, como si de pronto sintiera que cruzó un límite, que rompió la magia. Y eso es imposible, porque Jazmín  _ es la magia. _

 

Y Florencia se está transformando rápidamente en la persona más cursi en existencia.

 

Se acerca, porque quiere que Jaz sepa que no hizo nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Hizo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Florencia estira su mano y con el dedo índice le limpia el azúcar de la frente a Jaz, sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento. Le muestra el dedo, sonriéndole a medias, porque la cara de incertidumbre de Jazmín le provoca risa. Jaz también sonríe.

 

\- ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?- dice, más relajada y casi con picardía, porque entiende el gesto de Florencia. Flor se frunce de hombros, y en un último acto de arrojo se lleva el dedo a los labios, y se limpia los restos de azúcar con la punta de la lengua. Jaz no se pierde ni un microsegundo de ese movimiento.

 

\- A lo mejor por eso sos tan dulce…- agrega, como si hiciera falta, como si quisiera darle a Jazmín un paro cardíaco. Jaz suelta una risotada que inunda la cocina y Flor se le une, y no recuerda en su vida un domingo más hermoso que este.

 

Vuelve a los papeles y Jazmín vuelve a las flores y a cantar y a echarle miradas de vez en cuando, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que Florencia sigue ahí. Y sí, Flor sigue ahí. No hace nada de lo que Virginia le pidió. Se limita a garabatear en el margen de una planilla de pedidos a un proveedor un sinfín de florcitas chiquitas, desprolijas, sin detalle alguno.

 

Jazmines son. Eso, claro está, bajo sus ojos. Cualquier otra persona que los mire vería simplemente un cúmulo de flores borrosas a medio terminar. Florencia se guarda ese secreto, ese código, para después.

 

No es lo único que se guarda de esa tarde. Mirando a Jaz de reojos, mientras el sol de la tarde cae del otro lado de la ventana y su pelo perfecto capta los últimos rayos de tibia luz, Flor se pone una meta.

 

En silencio, comienza a trazar una lista imaginaria.

 

Jazmín es un té recién hecho, un ramo de flores de azúcar, el cansancio de la tarea cumplida, la emoción de una sorpresa, una canción cantada a media voz, una sonrisa siempre a mano, una pintura con los colores del verano, un paseo por las calles del barrio, un suspiro de esperanza, una mirada cómplice, una carcajada al viento, un abrazo de paciente espera, la palabra justa y sentida, un beso siempre a punto de ser dado.

 

Jazmín es todo lo lindo de este mundo. Cuando llegue el momento, Flor se lo va a decir.

 

-oo-

 

En las últimas 24 horas, Florencia Estrella ha pasado por todos los estados emocionales para los que el ser humano está preparado. La duda, la intriga, la preocupación, los nervios, el miedo, la ansiedad, el alivio, la ansiedad de nuevo, las ganas de encerrar a Jazmín en una cajita de vidrio para protegerla del mundo, la necesidad imperante, pulsante, inaguantable de besarla. Mucho y de mil maneras. Hasta que todo lo anterior se le pase. Hasta que Jaz se reponga. Hasta que no recuerde otra cosa que no sean los labios de Jazmín.

 

Todo porque Jaz se cayó del camión de la mudanza, y le dió vuelta el mundo en dos segundos.

 

Florencia sabe que quiere a Jazmín. Sabe que Jaz es fundamental en su vida, sabe que la quiere siempre cerca, sabe que la quiere cuidar. Pero no se da cuenta de cuánto valen esos supuestos hasta que no la ve durmiendo en su cama, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, respirando suavemente y sonriendo en sueños.

 

¿Sueña con ella, acaso? Porque Flor si sueña con Jazmín. Todo el tiempo. Sueños más abstractos, otros más tangibles. Algunos incluso indecorosos, que la dejan a Florencia palpitando a un ritmo al que no se puede acoplar del todo.

 

Jazmín se mueve en sueños y a Flor se le encienden todas las alertas, porque quiere protegerla incluso de las cosas que la persiguen en ese mundo al que no puede entrar. Se arrima a la cama despacito, para no despertarla, se sienta en el borde y le apoya una mano en la mejilla con cuidado, maravillandose al sentir la tibia piel de Jaz contra la suya. Jazmín sonríe, y se le relajan los hombros. Hasta hace un rato, Flor intentó dormir a su lado, pero sus nervios la traicionaron. Repetidas veces. Le tiemblan las manos cuando piensa en lo suave que se sintió la piel de Jaz contra sus yemas, en lo increíble que fue tenerla tan desinhibida, tan relajada  bajo sus manos. Florencia cometió un error. O varios: cuidar a Jaz, acompañarla, hacerle masajes, dormirse a su lado… todo le resultó  _ increíble.  _ Ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que continuar con eso. Ahora no quiere pensar en nada más. Sentir a Jazmín tan cerca, tenerla entre sus brazos, dejar que su cabello le acaricie el rostro, dejar que sus manos se entrelacen, dejar que el tiempo pase, dejarla dormir… Florencia no entiende como pudo perderse de eso durante tanto tiempo.

 

La sensación la abruma. Esa mezcla de  _ nosequé  _ y cariño y dulzura y lisa y llana calentura que Jaz le produce… es mucho. Es demasiado. Y si es mucho y demasiado cuando la tiene lejos, cuando Jaz no es más que una presencia en la habitación, o una voz al otro lado del teléfono, teniéndola ahí, a centímetros, toda suspiros dulces y manos suaves y mejillas perfectas, es insostenible. Florencia no confía en sí misma. Y por eso la deja dormir. 

 

La mira un buen rato, igual. Porque entiende que puede, que está permitido, e intenta memorizarla. Está muy distinta a las versiones de Jaz que Flor ya conoce. Ahí, entre las sábanas floreadas y las almohadas mullidas, parece una nena. A Florencia le provoca acurrucarla entre las cobijas, y prepararle un té, y hacerla reír, y peinarle una trenza.

 

Y besarla. Mucho.

 

Sin pensarlo siquiera, traza con su pulgar la línea de los labios de Jazmín y los encuentra suaves, tibios, perfectos. Se imagina esos labios sobre los suyos, pulsando y latiendo y besandola con esa parsimonia y esa dedicación que Jaz le pone a todo lo que hace. Se imagina que sabe a naranjas, porque ese es su jugo favorito, o a canela, porque siempre está poniéndole una pizca de más a todo. Se imagina que, también, sabe a Jazmín. Y a nada más.

 

Suspira, pesadamente. Se frota los ojos y se despeina el flequillo. En dos horas Jaz se tiene que despertar para tomar sus analgésicos, y Flor también debería dormir, pero sabe que no va a poder. Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de un par de ojos castaños que identifica como propios. Es uno de los tantos cuadros en los que Jazmín plasmó su rostro, y que Flor encontró hace unas horas cuando se predispuso a ordenar las cajas sueltas de la mudanza. Florencia no se reconoce. Es extraño. Es como estar viendo una visión de si misma que quizás es un reflejo de todo eso que Jazmín ve en ella, y que Flor todavía no logra decodificar. Le encantaría ser la Florencia del cuadro. Le encantaría poder pintar a Jazmín de tal manera que ella también pueda verse como Flor la ve, infinita y única y positivamente hermosa. La frustra un poco no poder provocarle a Jaz todo lo que ella le provoca.

 

\- Lo vas a gastar si lo seguís mirando así…- susurra la voz de su compañera, cargada de sueño y de algo que Flor reconoce como ternura.

 

\- ¿Te desperté?- pregunta, girandose en la cama e intentando no aplastarla. Jaz sonríe y la mira muy fijo, pero no puede ocultar la mueca de dolor que le desfigura la cara.

 

\- No, me está molestando el cuello…- explica, intentando sentarse en la cama. Es una mala jugada. Se arrepiente al instante, y se deja caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Está molesta.

 

\- Hey, Jaz… despacito, te vas a hacer mal…- le pide, y se anima incluso a volver a acariciarle una mejilla tal y como hizo hace dos minutos, cuando Jaz todavía dormía. Jaz cierra los ojos, inspira  profundo, y amolda más su rostro a la palma que lo sostiene, casi como si con ese simple gesto pudiera encontrar algo de calma.

 

A Flor se le va a explotar el corazón.

 

\- ¿Querés que te vuelva a poner  _ la garcha esa _ ?- inquiere, sin soltarla, sin moverse, porque no quiere romper el hechizo. Jaz lo considera por un segundo.  

 

\- Bueno, si me ayudás, si. Dale.- adhiere, y Florencia se anota el gesto como un triunfo personal porque realmente… Jazmín puede ser  _ muy  _ cabeza dura cuando quiere, como ha quedado demostrado en las últimas horas.

 

Se pone de pie y abandona la cama sólo porque se trata de un caso de extrema necesidad. Busca el aparato en la silla en la que quedó olvidado hace un rato y sus ojos vuelven a posarse en la pintura que la mira muy fijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 

\- Te la podés llevar si querés…- concede Jaz, que la mira atentamente. Florencia niega con la cabeza, y vuelve a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

 

\- Me vas a malcriar. Si me seguís pintando más linda de lo que soy…

 

\- Imposible pintarte más linda de lo que sos. Es más… siempre me queda la impresión de que no te hago justicia…- susurra Jazmín, y es casi una confesión. A Flor le resulta novedosos verla así, sonriendo casi con pudor, como pidiendo permiso. Novedoso y posiblemente lo más hermoso que vió en la vida.

 

\- Sabés que…  _ hmm… _ me encantaría poder pintarte como vos me pintás a mi. Así vos también te verías como yo te veo…- responde, acercándose con cuidado para ponerle a Jazmín el soporte en el cuello, aprovechando el momento de cercanía para mirarla fijo a los ojos, para perderse en el verde claro que le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad. Jaz suspira, y sonríe, y… la espera. Como siempre. Espera un segundo, diez, quizás un minuto a que Flor tome la iniciativa y le plante el beso que ambas están esperando.

 

Pero Florencia no puede. No sabe bien porqué. No puede moverse del lugar en el que quedó clavada, sentada sobre sus piernas, con sus manos en los hombros de Jaz, con sus ojos en los de su compañera.

 

Es una cagona. Una estúpida. No se merece que alguien como Jazmín le tenga la paciencia que le tiene. No se merece que Jaz la quiera.

 

Se pone de pie de forma casi brusca y está por golpearse el pecho cuando siente los dedos de Jazmín cerrándose con delicadeza en su muñeca, sosteniendola con precisión, pero sin lastimar. 

 

\- Hey… tranquila…- le dice, más con los ojos que con la voz, más con la sonrisa en sus labios, y con sus hombros caídos, y con sus dedos suaves contra su piel. Le transmite algo a Florencia que no podría describir. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan contenida por un gesto tan simple, tan sincero. Flor asiente, y aprieta los ojos.

 

\- No, no estoy nerviosa, es que… _ hmmm _ estoy un poco cansada.- miente, porque no sabe que más decir. Si Jazmín detecta la mentira, no se lo hace saber. En todo caso, acepta las excusas. Se mueve un poco en la cama, y abre las sábanas a su lado, dándole un golpecito al colchón, invitándola.

 

\- No me hagas traerte a la fuerza, Flopi. Dale.- le dice, haciendo casi un personaje como de maestra mala. Flor suelta una risita.

 

\-  _ Culo…- _ se le escapa, mientras se quita los zapatos y rodea la cama para recostarse al lado de Jaz. Su compañera apaga las luces, y deja sólo el velador de la mesita auxiliar encendido. Por un momento ninguna de las dos habla. 

 

Entonces Flor, movida de nuevo por eso que la cercanía con Jazmín le provoca, busca su mano debajo de las sábanas para entrelazarla con la propia, tal y como hizo hace unos días cuando ambas se sentaron a mirar las estrellas en el deck. Como entonces, Jaz sonríe y cruza una breve mirada con Flor, como pidiéndole permiso, antes de acercarse más hasta apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de Florencia, que sólo entonces se relaja.

 

Jaz respira despacito, y Flor cree que ya se durmió. Casi por inercia, como si se tratara del movimiento natural, abraza a Jazmín por los hombros, sin desprenderse de sus dedos, creando una madeja de brazos y manos que le permite apretar a Jaz contra su cuerpo, y enredar su otra mano en su pelo.

 

Suelta entonces un suspiro que contenía desde el principio de los tiempos. Porque desde el día uno Florencia Estrella quiere eso, sentir el pelo de Jazmín entre sus dedos, abrazarla fuerte, no dejarla ir. Antes incluso de darse cuenta de que lo que siente por su compañera es mucho más que el simple cariño de la amistad, antes de eso… ya quería tenerla cerca.

 

Jamás se le ocurrió, sin embargo, que  _ esto  _ existía. Esta intimidad que construyen sin pensarlo demasiado. Este breve momento de silencio y de profunda claridad, en el que Florencia confirma todas y cada una de sus hipótesis. Su mejilla se apoya sobre el pelo de Jazmín y la respira profundo, llenándose cada poro del perfume de su champú.

 

Flor quiere quedarse ahí para siempre.

 

\- Ahora me vas a malcriar vos a mi.- susurra Jazmín, y a Florencia se le eriza la piel al sentirla hablar contra su pecho. De nuevo, es  _ demasiado _ .

 

Por un momento piensa en escaparse de ahí, pero se ha cavado su propia tumba. Está tan enredada con Jaz que no puede moverse, no puede salir, no puede siquiera golpearse. Y eso… no la asusta.

 

\- Mejor, así estamos a mano.- responde, con seguridad, con el mismo tono dulce y sincero que Jaz usa con ella. Y Jazmín suelta una risita, y se acomoda más en el abrazo de Flor, y con su brazo libre se aferra a su cintura y quizás no debería dormir así, porque tiene que intentar no moverse mucho, pero Florencia no encuentra la fuerza suficiente para pedirle que se acomode mejor porque realmente… enredarse así con Jaz es lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

 

\- Hecho, estamos a mano. Buenas noches...- susurra Jaz, conteniendo un bostezo. 

 

Y Florencia no agrega nada más. Tiene miedo incluso de desearle las buenas noches, y en ese gesto simple soltarle todo lo que se le amontona ahora en el pecho y que no puede decodificar. Así que calla, y no agrega más nada.

 

Elige, en todo caso, dejarle un beso en la frente. Un beso que quizás mañana, en el desayuno, se atreverá a buscar su sonrisa.

 

-oo-

 

Jazmin la quiere pintar. Jazmín la quiere sentada en el sofá, con las piernas así y las manos relajadas y el pelo atrás.

 

Jazmín la quiere, y punto. Y Flor la quiere a ella. No hay mucho más para agregar.

 

Flor captura sus labios en los propios y se roba un suspiro de asombro que Jaz suelta y que a Florencia le parte la cabeza. Lo siente en su propia boca y contra su piel y tan adentro que no quiere volver a respirar por miedo a soltarlo y que el amor desaparezca. 

 

Se separa, la mira, la mide. Le pide permiso. Y Jaz…  _ ay Jaz.  _ Con sus manos buscando tentativamente donde acomodarse, donde anidar para no asustar a Flor, mirandola con el temor propio de quien ha cursado todos los  _ quizásquizásquizás _ posibles de una relación, con la ingenuidad del primer beso, con la ilusión de las noches sin dormir. 

 

Tiene el brillo de labios corrido y Flor quiere sentir con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Jazmín antes de besarla entera, quiere saborear eso que acaba de probar por primera vez y que la ha dejado inmóvil sobre los almohadones del sillón. Todo le resulta irreal, casi como un sueño efímero, como algo que quizás no pasó. Eso, claro, hasta que Jazmín cierra los ojos y suspira contra su boca una vez más antes de atraparla de nuevo en un beso.

 

Lo que pasa después Florencia lo va a recordar por el resto de su vida como el momento más abrumador y más esclarecedor que jamás vivió. Quizás es por la forma en la que Jazmín besa como vive, con paciencia y con ternura y con un fuego que Flor no ha sentido jamás. O quizás es porque Florencia se encuentra a sí misma besándola como si este fuera su primer beso, como si no hubiera conocido hasta acá otras bocas, otros labios, otros suspiros, el andar de la saliva propia contra la lengua foránea de alguien más, que no parece saciarse con nada, que se olvida de toda parte del cuerpo que no sea capaz de proyectar deseo, de irradiar calor, de latir con amor. Jazmín la besa y la parte en dos, dejando entre las pinturas y los suspiros una parte del miedo de Florencia que hasta acá la mantenía inmóvil, levantando el velo de la duda para que entre la luz, haciéndola sentir como una tonta adolescente que no entendió hasta este momento, cuando sus respiraciones son una y sus manos se buscan, que el deseo y el amor no son escindibles, se alimentan el uno al otro, y se divierten con esa dinámica.

 

La muerde, la saborea, la siente tanto como puede, en sus labios y en sus dedos y en el centro de su pecho, ahí donde Jazmín empieza a desatar sin saberlo los nudos de angustia que Florencia carga desde que tiene uso de razón. Y cuando respira  _ la respira,  _ porque Jaz la invade y la envuelve, y no es sólo su boca la que la descubre si no también su olfato, y su piel de adentro hacia afuera.

 

Es increíble. Es mágico. Es abrumador.

 

Florencia inspira hondo y se separa porque teme quedarse sin aire. 

 

Lo primero que Jazmín hace, claro, es preguntar si Flor está bien. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que Jaz va a preguntar. Y por supuesto que Flor está bien.

 

Nunca estuvo mejor en su vida. Y eso la aterra.

 

\- Está todo bien, Flor. Está todo bien. Yo te quiero mucho.- murmura Jaz, como si hiciera falta, tomando a Flor por el pecho para ayudarla a respirar.

 

\- Yo también te quiero. Estoy muy nerviosa…- suelta, y no se reconoce la propia voz. Jazmín le sonríe con los ojos y con los labios, que no son más que un borrón confuso de labiales, un rosado y un fucsia y algo de ese color increíble de la piel irritada por un beso.

 

\- Tranquila, estoy acá. Tranquila…- agrega Jazmín, y Flor quiere volverla a besar. Es más que eso. Quiere sentir en todo el cuerpo lo que ahora siente en los labios, en la palma de su lengua. Quiere canalizar la electricidad del aire que las rodea en algo más, pero teme arruinarlo todo. 

 

\- Sos hermosa…- dice, y sabe a poco, mientras acaricia con la punta de su nariz la mejilla tibia de Jazmín, mientras deja que sus manos la tomen del rostro, por miedo a que desaparezca. Jazmín sonríe y la deja hablar, quizás porque ella también tiene miedo de asustarla, de arruinar el momento, de quebrar el balance al que acaban de llegar. Flor se separa, la mira fijo a los ojos, y se siente a sí misma diciendo  _ eso.  _

 

_ \- Sos todo lo lindo de este mundo. _

 

La expresión en el rostro de Jazmín no se la olvida nunca más. La forma en la que sonríe hasta con las pestañas, la manera en la que la deja hablar, desahogarse, la paciencia con la que le acomoda el pelo mientras Flor acomoda sus ideas, el brillo verde de sus ojos, la tela suave de su camisa debajo de sus dedos, la cascada interminable de cabello que se pierde en su espalda… todo es  _ perfecto. _

 

_ Jazmín es todo lo que está bien. Jazmín es todo lo que es hermoso. Jazmín es este beso que la parte al medio y la reconstruye, todo al mismo tiempo.  _

 

Florencia no está acostumbrada a la perfección. Florencia no sabe qué hacer con eso. Florencia se pone de pie, y le cuesta hacerlo, como si estuviera luchando contra la ley de gravedad toda, como si quizás una parte de ella estuviera todavía aferrada al sillón, aferrada a los labios de Jazmín. Toma sus cosas y abandona el apartamento intempestivamente porque tiene la sensación de que su vida depende de eso, de que está escapándose de un incendio (y, en cierta manera, lo está).

 

Jaz la llama y le pide que vuelva, pero no la persigue. No la busca en el pasillo, ni en la calle oscura de las primeras horas de la noche, ni en la parada de taxis. Y Flor sabe que no la va a buscar, que le va a dar su tiempo, que va a priorizar… lo que sea que ahora le pase a Florencia. Porque Jazmín sabía que esto iba a pasar. O lo esperaba, en todo caso. Lo deseaba. Incluso, quizás, lo soñó. Y siempre, en todo momento, la tranquilidad de Florencia estuvo por encima de todo lo demás, incluso por encima de su propio deseo.

 

Flor no quiso nunca a nadie en la forma en la que quiere a Jaz ahora mismo, mientras el taxi surca las calles de Buenos Aires y la lleva de regreso al Hotel. La quiere besar mil veces, y no la quiere besar nunca más. Teme que, de besarla de nuevo, se rompa ese hechizo que acaban de conjurar en el sillón del cálido living de su compañera. Siente como el frío se le cuela por el abrigo abierto pero no le importa, porque la ayuda a respirar mejor. Quiere hablar con Jazmín de esto. Quiere tener con Jazmín una de esas charlas en las que todo se aclara, en las que una simple palabra de su parte ayuda a poner todo en perspectiva. Pero… no puede. No ahora.

 

\- ¿Todo bien, señorita?- pregunta Muñeca al verla entrar al Hotel. Flor se queda plantada en el hall por un minuto, sin saber que contestar.

 

\- ¿Alguna vez te dieron un beso que te dejó  _ boluda? _ \- responde, sabiendo que Muñeca se va a olvidar de toda la cuestión en dos segundos. La señora la mira muy fijo, intentando hacer memoria. 

 

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- inquiere. 

 

\- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida.- contesta Flor, subiendo al ascensor de forma casi automática.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se saltea la puerta de su habitación y va directo a la de Virginia, porque en noches de tormenta siempre elige dormir con su hermana.

 

Se limpia la cara antes de meterse en la cama, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Tiene todavía los trazos de labial adornándole el rostro. Pasa su pulgar por sus labios con delicadeza, como queriendo recordar cómo se sentía tener a Jaz ahí. Sacude la cabeza, acomoda los hombros, carraspea, se golpea el pecho. No quiere pensar en Jazmín. No quiere pensarla sola en su casa, quizás pintando el resto del cuadro o quizás yendose a dormir en soledad, creyendo tal vez que Florencia se arrepiente de haberla besado.

 

Piensa, mientras se mete en las sábanas que no la invitan con la misma calidez que las de la noche anterior, que quizás mañana va a despertarse con las ideas mucho más claras.

 

Piensa que Virginia no va a entender que hace ahí, y que tendrá que inventarle una excusa.

 

Piensa que si esto que siente en los huesos y en el pecho y en la punta de sus dedos es, en efecto, una tormenta… el beso de Jazmín fue el primer relámpago que anunció que algo, en algún lugar, estaba por cambiar.


	3. 3. Tres

 

III

_ No puedo quitar el olor de ti, de mis sábanas nuevas, de mi cojín,de esa prenda _

_ Que usabas después del amor _

_ Antes de dormir _

 

Jazmín no tiene ni la menor idea de qué está haciendo. No en la práctica, porque sabe perfectamente cuáles son las hierbas que precisa para la salsa que quiere hacer, si no más bien en el plano general. En su vida. Con sus relaciones amorosas, y tal.

 

El campo de los padres de Elena es hermoso, tal y como Jazmín lo recordaba. Y los anfitriones han estado portándose de maravillas, pero eso tampoco la sorprende. Años atrás, Jaz se sintió más a gusto entre estas personas que entre su familia biológica. Una parte de ella incluso vino porque los extrañaba. El resto, cree, vino para corroborar…  _ algo.  _ Más que nunca quiere saber si realmente todavía siente algo por Elen, o si en el fondo proyecta en ese vínculo las imposibilidades de su futuro con Florencia.

 

_ Florencia.  _

 

No para de pensar en ella. Se acerca a una planta de romero de las que la madre de Elena hace crecer en su huerta y el simple olor a tierra mojada y verde le hace pensar en Flor, en la cantidad de horas que se pasaron juntas regando plantas, acomodando plantines, podando helechos. 

 

Le enviaría una foto, y un mensaje corto, un par de líneas, algo que le diga  _ pienso en vos. Todo el tiempo.  _ La tiene impregnada en la piel, como si Florencia fuese un perfume caro, o la sal del mar. Se vino hasta el medio de la nada para poner distancia entre ellas y pensar con más claridad, y ahora tiene que sonreír frente a su propia ingenuidad porque… no hay forma de alejarte de algo que llevas tan adentro.

 

Jazmín está enamorada de Florencia. Eso no es novedad. Lo sabe quizás desde el primer día en que la vió. La ama como no amó nunca a nadie en la vida, y la quiere cuidar de todo y de todos. Incluso, sí, de ella misma. Porque ahora mismo Jaz es un… es un lío. Se desconoce. Elena siempre tiene ese poder sobre ella, de desarmarla a un nivel subatómico, de desparramar en la mesa todas las cosas que Jazmín cree ordenadas. Elena fue siempre sinónimo de lugar común, de futuro posible y probable y certero. Elena es un plan. Todo eso que Flor no es.   

 

Pero Flor es  _ Flor.  _ A Jaz no se le ocurre nada más hermoso que eso. Flor es lo imprevisto, y lo mágico. Lo cotidianamente hermoso. Flor es algo a construir, sobre la base del amor más puro y sencillo que Jazmín sintió en su vida. Jaz ama a Florencia Estrella con locura, y la quiere siempre cerca, y la quiere bien. 

 

Mirando los surcos de tierra mojada piensa con tristeza que quizás no está a la altura de esas circunstancias, que en las últimas semanas ha sido débil, y egoísta, e insensata. 

 

Y para sumarle a la escena general, Florencia la ama. Hace dos días se lo dijo en la cocina del hotel. Florencia la ama, está enamorada de ella, y no sabe qué hacer con eso y esperaba de Jazmín… una respuesta. Que Jaz la tome de la mano y la lleve despacito hasta la próxima parada. Un gesto que le dé el coraje y la valentía para romper con ese ciclo que la tiene atrapada, en el que ama a Jazmín pero no sabe cómo se hace.  

 

Y Jazmín no pudo. Nada la entristece más que eso. Nada le provoca el vacío en el pecho que le genera saber que Flor la ama, pero que ahora es Jaz la que se quedó sin coraje.

 

Inspira profundo, y el aire fresco del campo le eriza la piel. O quizás es  _ eso _ . Quizás es el recuerdo de Florencia irrumpiendo en la cocina con sus ojos enormes y sus manos ansiosas y sus palabras de puro, completo, sincero amor sin adulterar.

 

Patea un tronco, para hacer algo con esa energía. 

 

Jazmín no compara a Flor y a Elena, aunque de lejos parezca que sí. Compara el tipo de persona que es cuando está con ellas. Con Flor siempre tiene que empujar y dar tiempo y espacio y decidir y amar sin esperar nada a cambio (y recibiendo recompensas con creces). Con Elena fluye, porque todo lo demás está dado.

 

Salvo, claro, las mismas diferencias que años atrás las separaron. Jazmín le teme a eso, quizás, más que a nada en el mundo. Al momento en que esa conversación llegue de nuevo, y Elena repita las respuestas.

 

\- Se te va a pasar la salsa si seguís parada ahí…- dice Elen, entrando en escena como si supiera acaso que Jazmín estaba a punto de echarse a correr. Jaz se arrodilla en la tierra y termina de cortar las hierbas que vino a buscar en primer lugar.

 

\- Está tan lindo acá afuera que me colgué un toque…- miente, sin mirarla, limpiandose la tierra de las rodillas. Elena se acerca y le acomoda el pelo suelto detrás de su oído.

 

\- Todo el tiempo te  _ colgás un toque…- _ agrega, y aunque no le está reprochando nada Jazmín siente que tiene que defenderse (y no sabe muy bien porqué).

 

\- El tiempo nos cambia a todos. Quizás ahora soy una persona… más reflexiva.- contesta, y no es del todo mentira, pero igualmente no sabe a verdad. Elena elige no comentar. Le deja un beso en la mejilla que es un fantasma de algo que ya pasó, como todo beso que se dan, como cada caricia que se regalan. Y se va, dejandola sola en el jardín, con el olor a albahaca y tierra mojada configurando otro fantasma, uno mucho más real, uno que Jaz recibe con melancolía, con tristeza, con cariño.

 

-oo-

 

Flor cree que este es el punto de quiebre definitivo, el gesto que va a hacer que Jazmín se decida, incline la cancha, y tome coraje.

 

Estos raptos de valentía de Florencia Estrella van a terminar por matarla prematuramente y, francamente, Jazmín no se va a quejar. Flor le suelta el pelo mientras la besa en el vestuario del Hotel y el aire se vuelve pesado no porque el vapor de la ducha lo nuble, si no porque esos besos que se dan sólo pueden llevar a un lugar.

 

Y Jazmín la extrañó  _ tanto.  _ Incluso cuando nunca la tuvo así. La llegada de Elena configuró una nube oscura sobre la sencilla intimidad que Flor y ella habían logrado construir, esa que crecía como una fogata pequeña, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Y ahora Flor es toda determinación, y manos que buscan, y roces certeros, y puro, sincero y genuino deseo.

 

La ama, la quiere, la necesita. Jazmín se aferra a su cintura para asegurarse de que no se la está imaginando, y la besa más fuerte, y se gira para que Flor le quite el corpiño.

 

_ La cara. La expresión.  _ Florencia inspira profundo y abre los ojos y la mira como nunca nadie la miró.

 

Ser amada así, como sólo Flor puede amarla, es lo mejor que le pasó a Jazmín en la vida.  

 

Jazmín cree que su amor por Flor no puede encontrar nuevos puntos cumbres pero… ¿francamente? Florencia siempre la sorprende. Hace dos días, cuando con vergüenza le contó que cuando se imagina a sus hijos se los imagina con su cara, la rompió en dos. O en todo caso, la volvió a armar. Le puso a Jazmín todo en perspectiva. Desde ese momento Jaz está intentando (sin mucho resultado) remediar las desprolijidades de las últimas semanas. Quiere avanzar con Flor, pero sin lastimar a Elena. Quiere despedir a Elena a su tiempo y forma, pero sin desilusionar a Flor. 

 

Y Flor la besa, y la busca, y la encuentra. No la deja formular un pensamiento racional. A Jazmín se le queman los papeles con la misma rapidez con la que Flor logra quemarle la piel, las entrañas, el espacio entre sus piernas.

 

Se deja llevar y se olvida de que la puerta del vestuario está abierta a todo el mundo porque la necesita, la quiere sentir vibrando contra su piel, se quiere sacar la única duda que le queda y que es, simplemente, si Florencia le pone el mismo fuego y la misma determinación a hacer el amor que le pone a todo en su vida.

 

Si es así, y Jaz sospecha que es el caso, no la va a soltar nunca más. 

 

Ahora, mientras la besa entre el vapor, Jazmín cree que de verdad no hay motivo alguno en el mundo para soltarla. Jamás lo habrá. Porque hasta hace unos días Flor la amaba, pero no sabía qué hacer con eso, y ahí terminaba la charla. Ahora Jaz entiende que quizás Flor  _ cree _ que no sabe, pero en la práctica ha demostrado que tiene un par de ideas bastante buenas. Y que, sobre todo, está dispuesta a intentar.

 

Y eso vale más que cualquier futuro certero, que cualquier plan previamente trazado, que cualquier fantasma. Eso vale más, incluso, que la posibilidad de quitarse las ganas en el banco del vestuario.

 

Jazmín entiende eso en el preciso momento en el que Flor suelta uno de sus tics.

 

Ahí es cuando Jaz pone un freno, y pone distancia, y se traga la amargura de las palabras de Florencia.

 

\- Ah, ¿estando con Elena me querés cuidar?- le suelta, antes de abandonar el vestuario entre tics y sollozos.

 

No, se responde Jaz. Estando con Elena se quería cuidar a sí misma. 

 

Eso jamás se lo va a perdonar.

 

-oo-

 

Después, días después, están hablando en la cocina y manteniendo la misma charla (la única, la que importa, la que se interrumpe pero no se abandona) y Florencia le dice todo lo que Jaz precisa escuchar.

 

\- Siento que te perdí…- susurra, jugando con el té que Jazmín le preparó.

 

\- No, no me perdiste.- sentencia Jaz, porque necesita que entienda. 

 

\- Sí, de la manera que a mi me hubiese gustado tenerte sí te perdí.- suelta. Y soltando eso, la ata a Jazmín a su mano con un nudo invisible. Porque así Jaz confirma algo que venía sospechando: que Florencia también es un proyecto, un plan, un futuro. Que las ilusiones no son en vano. Que ahí donde hay amor… todo lo demás sobra, y redunda.

 

Le quiere decir eso, sin generarle ansiedad. Le quiere dejar en claro que ella también la ama, y que espera el momento en que las fichas vuelvan a su lugar. 

 

Para eso, hay que avanzar. Hay que empujarlas en el tablero.

 

\- Mirá… yo pienso algo. Si yo soy para vos, y vos sos para mi… no hay manera de perdernos.- dice, y extrañó tanto hablar con Florencia así, en esa burbuja donde entran sólo ellas dos, en ese rincón que es todo sonrisas y ojos sinceros y nada más.

 

Lo extraño tanto que tiene que contener las ganas de acortar la distancia entre ellas y besarla otra vez, y mil veces más. Pero entiende que así el mensaje se volvería confuso.

 

Así que espera que Flor entienda. Y Flor entiende. Y Flor sonríe, y se pone linda, y se le aflojan los hombros. Y Jaz suspira aliviada.

 

En ese gesto, bajo la luz de la tarde y en el silencio de una cocina misteriosamente tranquila, Jazmín deja ir toda noción de futuro que no incluya a Florencia tomando un té de canela y miel, y hablando de todo un poco.

 

-oo-

 

Flor tiene la piel de gallina y tiembla como una hoja de papel, pero no es por sus nervios, ni por el frío, si no por simple calentura. Jazmín le adivinó la jugada en el momento en el que la vió del otro lado de su puerta, con un ramo de jazmines en una mano y los dedos zumbándole en la otra. Todo, desde el beso que le clavó en la comisura de sus labios hasta los comentarios en voz baja (los mentados y los que se le sueltan como producto de su ansiedad) le indica a Jaz que Flor vino a su casa a cuidarla, pero que quiere bastante más que eso.

 

Y Jazmín se podría largar a llorar de la alegría porque Florencia Estrella es hermosa, y es graciosa, es inteligente y dulce y la mejor persona que Jaz conoce pero, sobre todo, es una caja de sorpresas. Una que Jaz pretende abrir y desentrañar por el resto de su vida.

 

Así que ahora, mientras la baña, Jazmín se conforma con cumplir un rol. Flor le pasa el jabón con la delicadeza y la atención que uno le prestaría a una obra de arte, y Jaz se siente tan hermosa y tan deseada bajo sus atentos ojos que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empujarla contra la pared de la ducha y aprovecharse de la situación ahí mismo.

 

Florencia le besa el hombro desnudo, le corre el cabello húmedo a un costado para besarle también el cuello, la mandíbula, ese espacio detrás del oido de Jazmín que la desarma por completo, sobre todo cuando una de las manos de Florencia se poza sobre su pecho desnudo por casualidad, pero sin inocencia alguna. Flor abre los ojos, imposiblemente grandes, ojos de pura pupila, y la mira casi como pidiendo perdón. Y Jaz le sonríe, la besa fuerte, y se acomoda de tal forma que ahora sus pechos quedan fuera del agua y de la espuma, a simple vista, a centímetros de distancia de la mano de Flor que sostiene el jabón. La invita, con una media sonrisa que Jaz intenta contener, mordiendose el labio. Y Florencia sonríe, y le devuelve el beso con mucha mas intensidad, le muerde el labio inferior como a ella le gusta, y a Jazmín se le escapa un suspiro indecoroso de puro placer, de alivio, de  _ damemás.  _ La pollera del vestidito hermoso que Florencia eligió con tanto cuidado (porque a Jazmín no le hace falta preguntar para saber que es así) se moja con el agua de la bañera, y a ambas se les escapa una risita.

 

\- Me parece que ya estás limpia, ¿no?- sentencia Flor, y sus ojos indican que en realidad lo que quiere es llevar el rito a otro lado, pasar al próximo nivel. 

 

Jazmín asiente, y sus labios buscan de nuevo los de Florencia porque teniendola ahí, tan abierta y tan dispuesta y tan  _ increíblemente hermosa _ no se puede hacer otra cosa que besarla.

 

\- ¿Te alcanzo la bata?- inquiere Flor, dejando el jabón y poniendose de pie. 

 

\- Como quieras…- se anima a decir Jazmín, y se pone de pie en la bañera sintiendo como el agua se le escurre por el cuerpo desnudo, erizandole la piel que ahora ya no está caliente por la fiebre, si no sencillamente por el efecto que tienen en ella los labios partidos y los ojos de Flor, que la miran ahora sin pedir permiso, y definitivamente sin pedir perdón. 

 

\- Mierda…- susurra, en un suspiro casi imperceptible que a Jaz no se le pasa.

 

Sabe, con total certeza, que es Florencia Estrella la que habla y no el Tourette. Lo sabe porque antes de salir de su boca, la expresión ya estaba en sus ojos.

 

-oo-

 

Están tan cerca que a Jaz se le complica poder definir los rasgos del rostro de Florencia bajo la luz tenue del velador. La siente en todos lados, casi como si su compañera fuese una especie de espectro en la noche, el fantasma de todo lo que está por pasarles. Ahora, en segundos. 

 

Porque si hay algo que Jazmín entiende de la situación es que han cruzado el límite de lo posible hacia un desenlace inevitable. Florencia traza la línea de sus labios con sus dedos, le toma el rostro entre sus manos con una delicadeza imposible, suspira contra su boca empañándole a Jazmín la mente, las ideas, imposibilitando cualquier chance de formar un pensamiento coherente. Y cuando Jaz piensa que no podría ser mejor, que nada en la historia del universo puede superar esa sensación de íntima electricidad que la recorre, que  _ las _ recorre, Flor sube la apuesta.

 

\- Te amo…- le dice, separandose lo justo y necesario para poder mirarla a los ojos. A Jazmín se le para el corazón. O mejor, se le expande. Lo siente latiendo en todo el cuerpo. Lo siente en los dedos de Flor contra su piel, como si de momento hubieran forjado otra conexión, otro nexo.

 

La cara se le rompe en una sonrisa.

 

\- Yo también.- responde, y quizás su voz es una carcajada contenida, un suspiro, un beso más. De alivio, de felicidad, de ese miedo natural, casi inocente, que nos asalta en el momento preciso en que despegamos los pies de la arena para saltar entre las olas del mar.

 

Porque incluso lo inevitable y lo inalterable precisa de un momento de arrojo y valentía. Así que Jaz salta, sin medir la temperatura del agua. 

 

Y Flor la atrapa.

 

Y Flor la besa, y se toma su tiempo, y cada movimiento le transmite a Jazmín una tranquilidad que le resulta casi inusual. Florencia, que es toda tormenta y tempestad, toda declaraciones a viva voz, toda sorpresa e imprevistos, toda energía… la está besando en susurros, casi deleitándose en el acto mecánico y parsimonioso de no dejar un sólo átomo de los labios de Jaz sin recorrer, sin probar, sin respirar.

 

No sabe qué hacer con las manos, y Jazmín casi la puede sentir pensando. La acompaña en el movimiento, la toma de las muñecas guiando sin ordenar, la ayuda en ese último momento de duda porque quiere que Flor entienda que es  _ suya,  _ que no tiene que pedir permiso, que Jaz es todo lo que Flor pretenda de ella, y que no hay un sólo lugar donde no quiera sentirla.

 

Florencia parece entender porque ahora cuando baja la mirada se pierde en los pechos de Jazmín, desnudos y expuestos y abiertos para ella, y traza con sus dedos el contorno de un pezón, lo siente en las yemas antes de tomarlo en su mano, como si estuviera aprendiendo a leer. 

 

Jaz no le quita los ojos de encima. Está  _ tan linda.  _ Tan linda y tan tranquila y tan cerca que a Jazmín le borbotea una carcajada en el pecho que no suelta, que transforma en un beso profundo, uno que la empuja a Flor a sacarse el vestido, a tirarse el cabello para atrás, a liberarse de todo lo que la separe de Jaz.

 

Y entonces están piel a piel, entonces Jazmín siente la piel tersa y tibia de los pechos de Florencia contra los suyos, erectos y vibrantes y a la espera. Entonces siente el corazón de Flor latiendo contra su propio pecho, y latiendo contra las manos que la toman por la espalda, que se aferran a la espalda desnuda de Florencia que en otro momento va a memorizar, sosteniendola contra su propio cuerpo para que no se esfume, y para tenerla más cerca. 

 

Una de las manos de Flor está en su pelo, en su cuello, en su espalda. La otra desaparece entre ambos cuerpos, buscando deshacerse de los últimos trozos de tela que las separan, de la bata de Jazmín que yace muerta debajo de su cintura, cubriendo apenas su pelvis desnuda. Jaz está a punto de explotar. Flor ni siquiera la tocó todavía, no se acercó ni mucho menos a su centro, y ya se siente al borde del colapso. Florencia juega con el cinto de la bata hasta que logra desatarlo, y le acaricia el vientre, la cintura, incluso vuelve a tomar uno de los pechos de Jaz en la palma de su mano, mientras que con la otra la toma del cuello para obligarla a besarla más profundo, quitándole el aire, presionando sus caderas contra las de Jazmín, que se queda prácticamente inmóvil porque hay algo de toda la situación que la tiene aturdida.

 

Florencia está  _ tan sumida _ en el momento. Tan relajada, tan liberada, tan predispuesta… que por dos segundos Jazmín no sabe qué hacer. Porque, sobre todo, Florencia está  _ bajo control.  _ Lleva la delantera. Avanza. Y Jaz la acompaña. Tiene tanto miedo de asustarla, de ir rápido, de romper con el equilibrio conseguido, que por un momento se olvida de un factor fundamental: Florencia la desea. Y mucho. Flor la ama y Flor quiere esto, quiere pasar a la siguiente etapa, quiere hacerle el amor desde el momento en que Jazmín le abrió la puerta de su casa. O quizás desde antes, cuando sus propios miedos y las circunstancias no lograban romper el umbral de su deseo. Pero ahora eso… no existe. Ahora Flor es toda suspiros acalorados y dedos eléctricos… y Jazmín sabe  _ exactamente  _ qué hacer con eso.

 

La empuja con firmeza pero sin presionar hasta que la espalda de Flor choca contra el colchón, y se acomoda a su lado sin dejar de besarla, dejando que una de sus piernas se mezcle con las de Flor, presionando donde sabe que tiene que presionar.

 

\- Jaz…- balbucea Florencia, y su voz no es más que una súplica, un suspiro tibio sobre la mejilla de Jazmín, tan tibio como su centro irradiando calor a través de su ropa interior, contra el muslo de Jaz, que hace presión otra vez y se maravilla al sentirla contener un gemido de puro placer, un sonido que hasta hoy Jazmín no le conocía. Inspira hondo y sus labios encuentran el cuello de Flor, abierto y expuesto y latiendo con ansiedad, como si cada poro de su piel estuviera a la espera de lo que Jazmín pretenda darle. 

 

Y Jazmín, por si hasta ahora no había quedado claro, pretende darle  _ todo.  _

 

Vuelve a buscar sus labios, trazando con la punta de su lengua un patrón sobre la piel de su compañera que no pretende memorizar, pero sí aprender, y las caderas de Flor se mueven debajo de ella, presionando más sus cuerpos. Florencia suelta un gemido que es mitad deseo mitad frustración que no puede contener, y Jaz la entiende. Obvio que la entiende. Gime a la par, incluso, porque de verdad…  _ jamás,  _ ni en sus más desenfrenadas fantasías, se le ocurrió que esto podía ser así. Tan increíble y tan hermoso como Florencia, con su pelo en la almohada y sus labios filosos como una aguja que no da puntada sin hilo, con sus pechos erectos contra su propia piel, con sus ojos abiertos y profundos, oscurecidos por el deseo, con el olor de su piel, de su aliento, de su respiración acalorada inundando la habitación, con sus manos inexpertas presionando todos y cada uno de los lugares exactos.

 

Porque incluso si Florencia se sabe novata, si incurre ahora en un terreno en el que se cree principiante, si deja por un momento que su propio deseo le sirva de maestro… sabe  _ exactamente _ lo que tiene que hacer. O, en todo caso, todo lo que hace la acerca a Jazmín al borde de acabar hecha jirones en las sábanas que lavó y cambió esta misma mañana, cuando vivía otra vida, cuando no sospechaba que Florencia Estrella la iba a invitar a hacer el amor.

 

Florencia literalmente le muerde la lengua y Jazmín no se detiene ni por un segundo a pensar en la mecánica de la cuestión porque su mano ya trazó un dibujo inequívoco sobre el vientre de Flor, ya empujó su ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, ya se maravilló en la suavidad de esa piel que hasta ahora le había sido vedada, y está a punto de tocarla entre sus pliegues, de ingresar casi a la Tierra Prometida cuando se detiene. Más por inercia que por otra cosa.

 

Se detiene porque quiere hacerle justicia. Se detiene, cree, porque esto que está por pasar (que está pasando) es quizás el momento que Jazmín más esperó en su vida, y no le preocupa sonar exagerada. Desde el día en que la vió por primera vez Jaz supo que su misión iba a ser hacer que Florencia Estrella se sintiera querida, y contenida, y protegida, y la persona más especial del mundo.

 

Así que ahora la toma del mentón con la mano libre, la obliga a mirarla por un segundo, le mantiene la mirada estática mientras que sus cuerpos, que actúan casi por motus propio, se siguen buscando debajo de las sábanas. Y cuando la toca por primera vez, a Flor se le encienden las pupilas. Y cuando empieza a buscar con sus dedos el ritmo que acerque más a su compañera al borde… Flor hace lo impensado. Lo imprevisto. Lo que Jaz estaba esperando de ella.

 

Se gira en la cama con todas sus fuerzas, llevándose a Jazmín con ella, a una Jazmín que está completamente obnubilada, entregada, hirviendo en su propia piel de la mejor manera posible. Se gira, obligando a su compañera (que no opone resistencia más que para continuar con el juego propuesto) a sentarse sobre el suave colchón. Tira sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Jazmín y se deshace de su ropa interior, quedando las dos en igualdad de condiciones. Jaz la mira fijo, como si no la hubiera visto jamás, como si quisiera verla todos los días.

 

Y es verdad. Un poco y un poco.

 

\- No sabés… las ganas que tenía… de hacer el amor con vos…- le susurra, aunque le falta el aire, mientras Flor se ocupa de enredar sus dedos en el pelo que hasta hace un momento peinó con tanta destreza, y en el mismo gesto tira de Jazmín hasta que sus labios se encuentran.

 

\- ¿Muchas?- responde Flor, apenas en un murmullo que no es más que un suspiro, que le brota desde el centro mismo de su deseo, de ese centro que, ahora desnudo y brillante e  _ imposiblemente húmedo, _ reposa contra el vientre de Jazmín.

 

Jaz la besa profundo, con ganas, con  _ todas las ganas,  _ y la toma de las nalgas para obligarla a buscar la fricción que la dos necesitan porque la siente a Flor latir contra su propia piel, porque siente su propio estómago presionando hacia abajo, hacia ese centro de nervios que reclama atención pero que Jazmín no acredita como propio. Siente más propio, en todo caso, el pulsar de Florencia contra su bajo vientre. La forma en la que sus caderas buscan un ritmo desprolijo y perfecto, casi se diría ensayado.

 

\- Tantas,  _ tantas ganas.  _ Desde que te vi por primera vez que quiero…

 

\- ¿Que querés qué? Mostrame, Jaz.  _ Enseñame _ . 

 

Y la cuestión es… que Jazmín no tiene más alternativa que ceder. Y si no la tuviera, la buscaría. Como no la tuvo al principio, cuando Florencia irrumpió en su vida toda dulce e irreverente, imposiblemente encantadora, incandescentemente sexy. 

 

Sonríe, se aferra más a su espalda, atrapa un pezón erecto entre sus labios y lo siente en su lengua, en cada una de sus papilas gustativas, siente en su boca el perfume de Florencia que ahora también es el sabor de este rato, de este momento.

 

Y Flor se desarma en esa maraña interminable de piernas y brazos y cabellos y suspiros, llenandole a Jazmín la piel, los pulmones, el centro de sus costillas de una electricidad que no se va, que no se apaga, que la regenera.

 

No usa sus mejores trucos la primera vez. Ni en la segunda.

 

(Ni en la tercera).

 

No hace falta. Se ríe cuando piensa, en un rapto de honestidad que roza el sincericidio, que cargan con meses de tensión sin resolver, que acumulan deseo como dos adolescentes que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea en  _ cogerse _ . 

 

Y se ríe, porque esa no es una palabra que Jazmín use muy a menudo.

 

Cuando se lo cuenta a Flor, entre beso y beso, mientras se acomodan mejor entre las sábanas buscando una nueva ronda, su compañera se desarma de la risa. Y se ríe con el vientre desnudo y con la garganta expuesta y con las piernas abrazadas a la cintura de Jazmín, tumbándose sobre su pecho, doblada bajo el peso de su propia gracia. 

 

\- ¿Toda la noche meta tijereta?- aventura Florencia, con una sonrisa de costado que, de verdad, la va a matar. Y Jaz no puede hacer otra cosa que subir la apuesta.

 

\- Todavía no. Esa es otra lección.- susurra, jugando, mientras la vuelve a tumbar en la cama y piensa que de ahora en más, para siempre, sus sábanas van a tener el olor de ese abrazo imposible.

 

-oo-

 

Florencia no se quiere quedar dormida. Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y Jaz lo valora muchísimo. Le deja un beso en el hombro, porque es lo que tiene más a mano, porque no quiere moverse un ápice más de lo necesario, porque no quiere alterar la paz conseguida. Flor yace recostada sobre el pecho de Jazmín, sus pechos desnudos presionados contra los de su compañera, su pierna abrazada al vientre de Jaz como si creyera que sólo así, en esa prisión, la mujer con la que comparte la cama no va a escaparse. Y Jazmín está a años luz de querer escaparse. Con su mano derecha memoriza uno a uno los lunares de la espalda desnuda de Flor, cerrando los ojos, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de quien responde dejándole un beso en el cuello, respirándola como si así también estuviera quizás guardándose algo de Jaz para después. 

 

Son un nido de sábanas y almohadas tibias, una sucesión de suspiros, el vibrar de la piel que se resiste a volver a su estado natural o, en todo caso, que se acostumbra a esta nueva naturaleza, a la de los huesos pesados como imanes que han encontrado a sus pares en la otra. Florencia no quiere dormirse y sus uñas trazan una y otra vez el mismo dibujo sobre el tatuaje que reposa en las costillas de Jaz, como si la tinta estuviera en sus dedos y las palabras en su piel. Y Jaz, que no quiere perturbarla, enreda su mano en entre el pelo de Florencia, que adorna su almohada, que le adormece los sentidos. 

 

Flor contiene un bostezo, y se le eriza la piel. Jazmín no puede evitar la risita que escapa sus labios.

 

\- ¿Tenés sueño, linda?- susurra, sintiendo como el cabello de Flor se escurre entre sus dedos como arena fina. Florencia, en un rapto de terquedad, niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No, tengo frío nada más.- explica, y miente sólo a medias. Porque sí, ha caído la tarde y ha bajado la temperatura y se mantienen sobre las sábanas, tibia la una en la otra, dejando que la energía se les drene hasta del último poro. Jaz no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Flor tocó la puerta de su casa. La luz que entra por la ventana cerrada indica que afuera ya es de noche. Jazmín no tiene hambre, no tiene sueño, no tiene sed. La única necesidad que tiene es la de quedarse ahí, atrapada por Florencia contra el colchón, hasta que la realidad las venga a buscar. 

 

Espera que eso sea dentro de, por lo menos, un par de horas más. Pero para que su compañera no muera de frío, Jazmín va a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. 

 

\- ¿Adónde vas?- pregunta Flor, alarmada, cuando Jaz abandona la tranquilidad de la cama para correr un par de zancadas hasta el closet.

 

\- Acá no más, no te preocupes.- responde, mirandola sobre su hombro, y no se le escapa la forma en la que los ojos de Flor la examinan bajo la luz del velador, como si no quisiera perder la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a ese cuerpo que, hasta hace unas horas, debía limitarse a imaginar. Le hace todo el show, entonces. Porque puede, porque quiere, porque nada es más lindo que la forma en la que Flor se muerde el labio casi con frustración cuando Jaz se agacha para buscar algo en el último cajón, exagerando el movimiento por puro placer.

 

Vuelve a la cama casi en cámara lenta, sentándose en el borde tan lejos de Flor como la física le permite sin caerse al piso. Y Flor la mira, y la mira y la mira, mientras Jaz se acomoda el pelo en un rodete a medio armar y se pone la remera que usa para dormir y que no alcanza a taparle del todo el cuerpo desnudo. Y cuando sabe que tiene por completo la atención de su compañera, cuando no quedan dudas de que Florencia está prácticamente hipnotizada… le arroja la remera que buscó para ella directamente en el rostro.

 

\-  _ ¡Conchuda!-  _ exclama, y Jazmín se ríe a carcajadas, mientras busca la manta que quedó olvidada a los pies de la cama. Su remera le queda tan grande a Flor que sus hombros huesudos se escapan por el cuello. Es la imagen más hermosa que Jaz vio en su vida.

 

\- ¿Me perdonás?- susurra, recostándose al lado de Flor y acariciándole la mejilla como ya hizo mil veces, pero en contextos muy distintos. Flor sonríe, entrelaza sus dedos, y se apoya en su codo para mirarla muy fijo, muy desde arriba, muy desde adentro.

 

\- Lo voy a pensar.- dice, en un suspiro, dejándole un beso en los nudillos. 

 

Jaz le quiere decir que se tome el tiempo que quiera, que no hay apuro, que si Florencia quiere se pueden quedar en esa cama, en ese cuarto, en esa luz, entre esas sábanas, por el resto de sus días. Pero no quiere aturdirla. Empieza por lo más simple, entonces.

 

\- ¿Te quedás a dormir?- le pide, acercándose tanto como puede sin besarla, respirándola más que otra cosa. Flor inspira profundo.

 

\- ¿Puedo?- inquiere, con esa voz chiquita que Jazmín le conoce tanto. Y a Jaz le provoca reírse de nuevo, por décima vez en dos minutos.

 

\- Obvio que podés.  _ Debés _ , incluso. 

 

\- ¿Ah, si?

 

\- Si. Es más, me tenés que abrazar también.

 

\- ¿Un ratito o toda la noche?

 

\- Por lo menos hasta que me duerma…- aventura, y sonríe, y Flor sonríe, y se dan un beso que es puro dientes al principio, como si se hubieran olvidado de cómo besarse correctamente. Florencia vuelve a dejar que su pierna se entremezcle con las de Jazmín, y su mano se desliza debajo del algodón de la remera que su compañera acaba de ponerse. Jaz la imita, volviendo a buscar la piel de la espalda de Flor, besandola otra vez ahora con más intención, sin buscar otra cosa que no sea el sabor de Florencia en la punta de su lengua. Nada más y nada menos.

 

\- Lo linda que sos, Florencia Estrella…- dice, en un suspiro, sin despegar del todo los labios de los de su compañera. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Yo? ¿Vos te viste lo que sos?- responde, con ese filo de frustración que Jaz no puede esperar a sacarle de la boca.

 

\- Una mina muerta de amor por vos. Eso soy.- susurra, con total sinceridad, y se siente sonrojar quizás por la frescura de sus propias palabras, quizás porque Florencia elige morderle el labio como respuesta, al menos hasta que logra formular algo más.

 

\- Te quiero…- dice, tanteando el terreno, probando el agua. Más temprano dijo “te amo”, y Jaz lo recuerda. Ahora no se va a detener a analizar ese detalle. No cuando Flor se recuesta sobre ella y vuelve a besarle el cuello, y se acomoda de tal forma que Jazmín tiene que volver a enterrar su propio rostro en el cabello que tanto ama porque, de verdad,  _ no tiene opción.  _

 

\- Yo también te quiero.

 

\- ¿Mucho?

 

\- Muchísimo. Y me gustás un montón también. Me  _ encantás. _

 

Flor no responde, pero no deja de dibujar círculos con sus dedos sobre el vientre de Jaz, mientras ésta se asegura de que ambas están cubiertas por las cobijas. Florencia le quiere preguntar algo, y Jazmín lo sabe. De hecho… está bastante segura de que sabe qué es lo que Flor quiere preguntar, pero no se atreve. Así que elige darle la respuesta como cosa suya, porque en el fondo también lo es.

 

La toma del mentón y trae de nuevo sus labios a los propios, besandola como si estuviera deseandole las buenas noches.

 

\- Me gustás desde el primer momento en que te vi. Me gustás, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Me nublás la vista de a ratos. Todo lo que hacés… es mágico para mi. Y me calentas mucho, ¿sabés? Y lo que pasó recién… fue increíble. Muy increíble. Mejor que cualquier cosa que yo me pueda haber imaginado.- confiesa, acariciandole la mejilla, acomodandole el cabello. Flor inspira, sonríe a medias, y es su mirada la que le dice a Jaz que todavía no está del todo convencida, que quizás guarda algo de inseguridad, que duda de sus propias capacidades incluso cuando hasta hace un rato, unos minutos, Jazmín estaba temblando en la cama por y para ella.

 

\- ¿Pensabas mucho en…  _ esto _ ?- responde, entre pícara e interesada, y Jaz asiente y la besa porque…  _ sí.  _ Pensaba mucho en esto. Claro que pensaba en esto.

 

\- Todo el tiempo…

 

\- ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿No exagerás un poquito?

\- ¡Dejame que exagere! Estoy contenta, puedo exagerar…

 

\- ¿Y por qué estás contenta?

 

Florencia Estrella juega, y se le iluminan los ojos, y se muerde los labios, y mueve sus piernas debajo de las sábanas buscando las de Jaz, buscando que todo su cuerpo se conecte con algún trazo de la piel de Jazmín, buscando una respuesta poética a una duda visceral, carnal, que surge desde el centro mismo del miedo. Así que Jazmín la besa despacio, primero desde la comisura sus labios, en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz, descubriendo cada espacio de piel a su alcance, saboreando su boca sólo cuando Flor deja de respirar.

 

\- Porque no me diste… un sólo beso… que no me haya gustado.- responde, entre besos y con simpleza, porque no hay nada más poético que eso. Y Flor sacude la cabeza pero no niega. Y Flor recibe el cumplido. Y Flor (por hoy) se convence, y se vuelve a guardar en ese espacio en el cuello de Jaz en el que aparentemente de ahora en adelante va a dormir.

 

Sí, de ahora en adelante. A su tiempo y a su forma y como quiera. Porque Jaz no ve otro futuro posible que no sea este. Éste, el del abrazo cansado, el de la habitación expectante, el de la nébula de lo que pasó y lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar flotando entre ellas sin asustarlas, sin generarles ansiedad.

 

Así que Flor se duerme y sueña y se mueve, y cada movimiento la acerca más a Jazmín que, eventualmente, también sucumbe ante el cansancio. Se duerme, con el perfume de Florencia impregnandole los sentidos, con el olor de su piel y de su pelo y de todo eso que Jaz descubrió recién hoy zumbando en el aire a su alrededor. Se duerme, mientras la siente respirar bajito, mientras siente sus labios contra su piel como un fantasma de algo que siempre está a punto de pasar.

 

Y que ya pasó. Pasó en el momento en que Flor tocó a su puerta hace rato ya, con la pregunta escrita en todo el cuerpo. Y, ¿ese gesto? Ese gesto, para Jazmín, es lo más Florencia Estrella que puede haber.

 

Es un gesto que alimenta. En eso se queda pensando. Que si el amor se nutre de movimientos y símbolos, de ideas entrelazadas y discursos apabullantes por su simpleza, de ese vínculo común y palpable de lo cotidiano, entonces el deseo se construye desde las omisiones. De los vacíos, de las miradas furtivas que dejan lugar a la duda, de la duda que invita a explorar. El deseo es un cúmulo de " _ y sin embargos _ ", de ese momento eterno en que la otra está escribiendo una contestación, del juego que nunca se termina de configurar como una realidad, de la espera sin esperanzas y la insensatez de soñar sin piso, sin techo, pero con las ideas bien claras.

 

El amor es paciencia, claro. El deseo es la zanahoria que nos mantiene corriendo como burros detrás de lo que quizás podríamos tener. Uno es la gasolina. El otro es el motor.

 

Y para Jazmín, Florencia Estrella es un excitante viaje a punto de empezar.


	4. Chapter 4

 

IV

_ No sé si entre mi espalda y mi pecho, pueda guardar _

_ Ese secreto que gritábamos anoche tú y yo _

_ Antes y después del sol _

  
  


Flor es de la idea de que usualmente la gente no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Eso es triste, pero real. Se le ocurren al menos diez ejemplos aplicables, sin pensarlo más de dos minutos. Y para ella siempre fue así, también. No supo valorar a su familia hasta que sus viejos se separaron. No entendió cuánto amaba a su abuela hasta que no se murió.  _ Pitoseco _ no supo ver que Virginia valía muchísimo hasta que no la vio en brazos de Javo, y Vir no amo del todo a Javo hasta que no lo sintió lejos. Miranda vivió negando cuánto extrañaba y necesitaba a Mario Estrella, hasta que Mario se murió. Y así.

 

A Florencia le daba la impresión, bajo esta lógica, que realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto amaba a Jaz hasta que no la sintió completamente imposible. Supo que estaba enamorada cuando creyó que Jazmín amaba a Elena. Cuando la vio feliz con otra. Cuando la supuso inalcanzable.

 

Pero, como tantas otras veces, Flor se equivocaba.

 

Lo que sentía entonces, cuando creía que el tren de Jazmín ya se había pasado y que había perdido su oportunidad, ni se compara con lo que siente ahora, en esta tardecita de primavera, mientras caminan por la feria de orgánicos haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no tomarse de las manos.

 

Flor intuye ahora que si uno no sabe lo que quiere hasta que lo pierde, tampoco sabe cuánto quiere algo hasta que no lo siente como propio. Y jamás en la vida Florencia sintió algo tan adentro y tan íntimamente como lo que siente por Jazmín.

 

No es fácil, sin embargo. No es simple. No lo es, sobre todo, cuando Flor aún no encuentra la fuerza suficiente para romper con sus miedos, con sus prejuicios, con ese futuro incierto que se proyecta como la sombra de un árbol inmenso, oscuro y frío, sobre la luz cálida que le brota desde el centro mismo del pecho cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jazmín.

 

Casi como si ella supiera que Flor la está pensando ahí, en medio de la plaza llena de gente, Jaz se voltea y la busca con la mirada entre todos los puestos de frutas y verduras. Sonríe, cuando la ve. Le guiña un ojo, incluso, como si ese se tratara de un código morse propio. Y Flor le devuelve el gesto mientras camina con dificultad entre la multitud, hasta que logra ubicarse justo detrás de Jaz, que observa con atención un canasto de frutillas, eligiendo con detenimiento las que va a llevarse. Tiene el pelo suelto, brilloso y perfecto como siempre, y Flor no puede contener la necesidad de sentirlo entre sus dedos. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, atrapa entre sus dedos las puntas rizadas del cabello de Jazmín, lo siente en su piel, lo memoriza.

 

Jazmín sonríe, pero no la mira. Sigue concentrada en las frutillas como si su vida dependiera de eso (como si, en todo caso, se estuviera conteniendo).

 

\- ¿Te perdiste, chinita?- dice, al pasar, cuando ya eligió una buena cantidad. A Flor el apodo la hace enojar, la frustra. La llena de ganas de darle a Jazmín uno de esos besos con sonrisa que le corren todo el maquillaje... en el peor momento, en el peor lugar.

 

Esto le está pasando muy seguido. Le pasa todo el tiempo, de hecho. Siente las hormonas y las ganas y  _ eso _ que Jazmín le provoca a flor de piel durante todo el día y a cualquier hora. Mientras Jaz rebana zanahorias para hacer una sopa, cuando canta bajito mientras carga el lavaplatos, cuando se burla de la torpeza de Leo, cuando se desprende el uniforme para irse a casa. Flor la mira, y la  _ ve.  _ Y no puede desprenderse de eso que Jaz le genera en la piel hasta que no la besa, hasta que su mano no encuentra ese espacio entre las costillas de Jazmín en el que siempre debería estar. Florencia la siente con ella muy adentro, y en todos lados. En cada poro, que se despierta al sentirla. Cuando le escribe un mensaje, cuando le sonríe de forma cómplice, cuando la atrapa contra la pared del ascensor para robarle un beso… y así. Así, cuando  _ está _ . Cuando  _ no está,  _ Flor se la inventa. Y la recuerda. Y la piensa. Y se cuelga en el aire como una estúpida indecorosamente encantada. Porque, en el fondo, ese es el tema. Está enamorada de Jazmín, y  _ eso _ se siente como el primer y el último amor del mundo. Está enamorada de Jaz y lo siente en el pecho, en la mente, en la sangre, en la piel.

 

Sobre todo en la piel.

 

\- No me perdí, estaba pensando.- dice, volviendo a la conversación y a la Plaza. Jazmín abre los ojos, intrigada, aunque Flor presiente que ya sabe adonde va la charla.

 

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- inquiere, acomodandose los anteojos de sol y la bolsa en la que ahora carga las tan preciadas frutillas. En un gesto casi automático, su mano busca la de Flor que camina a su lado a paso lento. Se detiene, a último momento, y transforma el movimiento para guardarse la mano en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero.

 

Si Flor no la estuviera estudiando tan de cerca, se hubiera perdido el gesto. Pero no se lo perdió. Y su propia mano le arde ahora como si hubiera tocado una llama sin protegerse del fuego. La siente vacía de pronto. Y Florencia se quiere morir.

 

\- En vos, obvio. Todo el tiempo pienso en vos.- susurra, y su voz apenas si logra oirse sobre el sonido de la calle ocupada y latente. Jaz se muerde el labio para que la cara no se le parta al medio en una sonrisa casi…  _  triunfal. _

 

\- ¿Todo el tiempo pensás en mi?- murmura también, porque entiende que la conversación acaba de cambiar de tono. Flor cree que lo que más ama de Jaz, entre las cosas que ahora le está descubriendo, es la  _ picardía.  _

 

\- Si, todo el tiempo. Lo cual es… inconveniente.- acota, jugando con los bolsillos de su propio abrigo porque sólo así puede contener la necesidad de abrazar a Jazmín por la cintura.

 

\- ¿Y en qué pensás que es tan… inconveniente?- inquiere Jaz, y su voz se asemeja al sonido irreverente de hacer explotar un globo de goma de mascar multicolor. A Florencia le parece que está disfrutando demasiado de esta caminata, de esta momento de zozobra, de la simple y sencilla tarea de salir a buscar frutillas para el postre de la cena que Lucía organizó con unos viajantes franceses. Y Flor también disfruta. 

 

\- En las ganas que tengo de comerte la cara a besos, por ejemplo.- responde, con sencillez, mirando de reojos a su compañera porque espera absorber del todo la reacción que pretende generar. Y la genera. Por supuesto que la genera. Jaz contiene una risita casi adolescente, posiblemente indecorosa, y se muerde el labio quizás intentando retener una carcajada, quizás apelando a la memoria de los dientes de Flor adueñandose de su boca. El resultado final es precioso. Bajo la luz de la tarde, en la calle vacía, Florencia la ve más hermosa que nunca (y eso es mucho decir). Tiene que contener la necesidad de tocar la puerta de todos los vecinos para pedirles que salgan a ver como esta chica le sonríe de costado, casi como si se tratara de un cometa que pasa por la tierra cada 75 años.

 

A Flor le tocó en esta tarde ser la piba con el telescopio perfectamente acomodado.

 

\- No está bien lo que hacés…- dice Jaz, después de un siglo, negando con la cabeza. No está enojada. Juega a ofenderse porque ese es el terreno que ambas disfrutan.

 

\- ¿Qué, no te gusta que te diga que me gustás mucho… que me muero por llegar al hotel para encerrarte en mi cuarto y llenarte de besos?- responde Flor, y se le ocurre que quizás los que las miran desde lejos, caminando a paso lento y manteniendo una distancia prudencial, jamás podrían imaginarse el ida y vuelta que están practicando. 

 

Cuando doblan la esquina del callejón de Las Flores, ese que ya transitaron cientos de veces, Jazmín se ladea sobre Florencia lo justo y necesario para arrinconarla contra la pared de ladrillos gastados que nadie pinta hace siglos. No la toca, no le pone un dedo encima, la mantiene en su lugar pura y exclusivamente con el poder de su mirada, que detrás de sus anteojos de sol la examina de arriba a abajo antes de detenerse en sus ojos. Jazmín inspira profundo y apoya su mano en la pared, inclinandose sobre Flor sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

 

\- Me parece que vos te creés muy…  _ muy _ viva, linda.- dice, y sus labios rojos son todo brillo y seducción, como un caramelo recién sacado del envoltorio, como una frutilla recién lavada. A Flor se le desarma toda la estantería de sólo sentirla cerca, de oler entre el perfume de los jazmines de la vereda de enfrente el olor inconfundible e inolvidable de Jazmín.

 

Le arden los dedos, le pica la garganta, le tiemblan las piernas… pero nada de eso tiene que ver con el Tourette. No, es otro el síndrome que la aqueja.

 

Y Flor podría escabullirse, como ha hecho siempre. Podría reírse y esquivar el tema y seguir caminando porque sabe que, además, Jazmín le seguiría el juego. Jaz siempre respeta los límites de Flor. Los entiende como sus propias limitaciones. Y Florencia la ama por eso. La ama tanto, tan fuerte, y desde tan adentro… que de momento esos límites le parecen una jaula a la que acaban de abrirle la puerta.

 

Si Jazmín cree que Flor está jugando… Flor le va a dar juego. Pero va a levantar la apuesta.

 

Descruza los brazos, que hasta ahora le servían como armadura sobre su pecho, y en el mismo movimiento le quita a Jazmín los anteojos de sol y la abraza por el cuello, poniendose en puntas de pie y clavándole un beso que la deja sin aliento.

 

Es peor que eso. O mejor, en todo caso. La sorprende tanto que en su afán por tomarla de la cintura para devolverle  el gesto, Jazmín suelta la bolsa con las frutillas y las desparrama en plena calle.

 

\-  _ Concha del mono… _ \- suelta Florencia, sin siquiera mirar al desastre, porque está demasiado ocupada en capturar el labio inferior de Jaz, el que más le gusta, entre los propios. Jaz sabe a ese jugo de mentas y jengibre que probó en la feria y a sonrisa. Sabe a beso robado, y eso no se compara con nada. La abraza tan fuerte por la cintura que los pies de Flor se levantan del suelo. Si no estuvieran en medio de la calle, Florencia optaría por el conocido movimiento de abrazar a Jazmín por la cintura con sus piernas. Pero elije la opción más sensata, que es dejarse atrapar por la incómoda pared de ladrillos, para que Jaz descanse su cuerpo contra el propio, inmovilizandola contra la pared.

 

Es una imagen casi cómica, de una irreverencia adolescente que poco tiene que ver con la relación silenciosa y encubierta que mantienen. Flor besa y muerde y suspira y se deja llevar por los labios de Jazmín, que se desesperan por devolverle el beso como si quizás este fuera el primero, ese mismo que se dieron en el sillón de su viejo departamento. Y en cierta forma lo es. Es la primera vez que se besan así, en la calle, libres del tiempo y libres de otros y con total entrega.

 

Las manos de Jazmín se aferran a su cintura por debajo de su campera de jean, a esa cintura que Flor lleva desnuda a fuerza de haber escogido para esta tarde una de sus camisas más ajustadas y cortitas, la que sabe que Jazmín adora sacarle. No lo va a hacer ahora, no en medio de la calle, pero de todas maneras los dedos de su compañera buscan el fantasma de las caricias pasadas, las que se dieron bajo la luz de algún velador o el resplandor de la luna entrando por la ventana, en la seguridad secreta de algún cuarto del hotel, del armario de las toallas, en la oscuridad cómplice del sótano. 

 

No la desnuda, pero la presiona contra la pared del callejón hasta que Florencia puede sentir sus pechos  _ perfectos _ contra los propios, y tiene que contener un gemido de puro placer, contener la necesidad de sentir la piel tersa de las tetas de Jaz entre sus dedos, contener la energía que le brota desde el centro mismo de su placer y que la hace sentir increíblemente hermosa, imposiblemente invencible, total y completamente enamorada de la chica que le muerde el labio y sonríe, porque sabe que no la lastima, si no que la enciende más.

 

\- No está bien lo que estamos haciendo…- susurra Jazmín, y su voz se pierde entre el sonido de la tarde que las rodea y de las respiraciones agitadas. Sus manos, sin embargo, no se detienen.

 

Florencia está a punto de explotar.

 

\- No, no está bien.- responde, en el mismo tono, mordiendole la piel suave de su oído, maravillándose en la manera en la que las caderas de Jaz buscan las de ella como si fueran dos imanes que no son más que acción y reacción.

 

\- Cualquiera nos puede ver…- agrega Jazmín, y su mano derecha se desliza dentro del bolsillo trasero de las polleras de jean que Flor está usando. Su palma tibia irradia calor a través de la tela y Flor la siente al instante, como una corriente eléctrica que le eriza cada poro, cada centímetro de piel.

 

\- Si, cualquiera nos puede ver…- adhiere, y tira del pelo de Jazmín para que sus ojos se encuentren. Jaz tiene todo el labial corrido y las pupilas enormes, cargadas de todo eso que Florencia siente en sus propios huesos.

 

Empieza a sonreír de a poquito, como si acabara de abrir un paréntesis en la conversación, como quien teme romper el momento por cometer un sincericidio.

 

\- ¿En  _ eso  _ estuviste pensando tanto, toda la tarde?- dice, trazando con su dedo el contorno de los labios de Flor, que debe estar tan pintada de lápiz labial como la propia Jazmín.

 

Florencia tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse una carcajada magnífica.

 

\- En  _ eso _ estoy pensando, más bien, todo el tiempo.

 

Es Jaz la que se ríe, y se ríe fuerte, y se le achinan los ojos, y le deja un último beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para ponerse a juntar las frutillas y Florencia Estrella la mira, porque no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa.

 

O si.

 

La toma de la mano en cuanto retoman el camino hacia el hotel. Entrelaza sus dedos, la trae tan cerca como puede, apoya su mejilla contra el hombro de Jaz que elige no comentar nada, no moverse un centímetro más del necesario.

 

_ Eso,  _ así. El mundo afuera es raro y hostil y está lleno de idiotas. Pero con cada beso que pasa a Flor le queda más la impresión de que, quizás, Jazmín y ella descubren la alquimia de algo mucho más maravilloso de lo que el resto del universo, ese universo extraño y violento, descubrirá jamás. 

 

Es un acto revolucionario, pensar en  _ eso.  _ Besar por  _ eso.  _ Trazar con su pulgar el contorno de la mano de Jaz que se mezcla con la suya por  _ eso.  _

 

Es un acto revolucionario y Flor cree, mientras pasan los autos y pasa la tarde, que Jaz y ella pueden, al menos por hoy, darle batalla. 

 

Si, después de todo, Florencia siempre creyó que una parte de ella ha nacido para luchar.

 

-oo-

  
  


Flor ahora entiende que querer a Jazmín es como tener una canción pegada en la cabeza durante todo el día, todo el tiempo y a todo momento.

 

A veces no le recuerda la letra, la melodía, o no distingue el estribillo del verso. Pero siempre, sin distinción, la tiene en la punta de la lengua, y en el centro del pecho, y anidada en la voz.

 

\- ¿No es muy corta esa pollera?- inquiere Miranda, sacándola del trance, asustandola de tal forma que Florencia termina metiéndose el delineador con el que estaba maquillándose en el ojo. 

 

\- ¡ _ CONCHUDA! _ Miranda… ¿qué te importa mi pollera?- responde, enojada, frotandose el ojo herido a sabiendas de que seguramente está corriendose todo el maquillaje. Miranda se frunce de hombros, y se quita el vestido que hasta hace dos segundos había elegido como el indicado para esta noche. Es el tercero que termina descartado entre una pila de mugre en el piso. 

 

\- A mi no me importa, me encanta. Pero… vos no sos más una piba soltera como para andar mostrando tanta pierna, ¿o no?- dice, con picardía, robandose descaradamente un vestido de Carla que, Flor está segura, su hermana no le prestó. 

 

Florencia tiene que contener la sonrisa porque conoce lo suficiente a Miru como para entender a la legua lo que está tratando de hacer. Desde hace una semana que Miranda está tirando comentarios a diestra y siniestra, esperando que su hermana le de algún detalle de la relación que mantienen con Jazmín. A veces lo pregunta directamente y sin rodeos, inquiriendo de manera precisa y sin tapujos acerca de las más variadas temáticas, que van desde cómo duermen en la cama hasta la cantidad de veces al día que se dicen “te quiero”. A veces pregunta si Jazmín también cocina en su casa, y si extraña su vida de soltera, y si disfruta de garchar con Jazmín (en esta siempre se detiene y pide detalles).

 

Siempre, sin distinción, le está preguntando si es feliz. Y Florencia la ama por eso.

 

\- A lo mejor me estoy poniendo esta pollerita  _ precisamente  _ para llamar la atención de mi compañera…- aventura, volviendo a la tarea de maquillarse los ojos. Miranda suelta una carcajada.

 

\- ¡Jaz te come con los ojos hasta cuando tenés puesta una túnica, dale Flopi!- responde su hermana, que parece haberse decidido por el vestido robado, porque ahora está hurgando entre los zapatos de Carla.

 

Florencia no alcanza a contestar, porque Jazmín elige aparecer como por arte de magia en ese preciso instante.

 

\- No sé qué se está debatiendo, pero Miranda tiene razón.- dice, con su media sonrisa de “terminé mi jornada laboral”, con su pelo recién lavado y su cara casi sin maquillaje y su vestido negro y azul oscuro, ese que le resalta la cintura, ese que Flor adora.

 

Florencia la mira en el reflejo del espejo del baño y se pregunta, por un segundo, si alguna vez se va a acostumbrar al cosquilleo que le provoca en la piel tener a Jazmín tan cerca. Espera que no.

 

\- No es justo salir con ustedes. ¡Mirá lo linda que estás!- señala Miranda, frustrada, sacándose el vestido de Carla y perdiéndose por tercera vez en la tarde en el closet de comparten. 

 

\- Muy, muy linda.- dice Flor, abandonando el maquillaje para sonreirle a Jazmín desde el espejo. Jaz se acerca, se apoya en la pared, y le corre a Florencia el pelo para desnudarle el hombro, para dejarle un beso color carmín marcado en la piel que la electrifica.

 

\- Vos no te quedás atrás, eh. Esta pollera…- susurra, a sabiendas de que no puede decir mucho más porque Miranda está a dos metros de distancia (y siempre prestando atención). Sus dedos, sin embargo, buscan el borde inferior de la prenda y se escurren sin pedir permiso, hasta que Flor puede sentirla latiendo contra la piel desnuda. 

 

\-  _ Cochina…-  _ suelta, en una carcajada. Jazmín también se ríe.

 

\- Un poco sí.- es todo lo que dice, pellizcando la piel tersa de la cadera de Flor una sola vez, como si con eso bastara. No basta. Flor la quiere apretar contra la pared del baño y besarla hasta arruinarse todo el maquillaje, besarla hasta que se le quiten las ganas.

 

Cosa que, dicho sea de paso, nunca ha logrado del todo.

 

\- Me doy por vencida, yo no voy.- se queja Miranda, tirandose en la cama con un gesto exagerado, dramático, casi tierno. Está casi desnuda, cubierta por una vieja remera de Lucía que, claro está, a ella le queda enorme. Florencia suelta un suspiro. Tener una hermana menor es hermoso, pero a veces es agotador. Le hace valorar mil veces más lo que Virginia hace por ella.

 

\- Todo bien, hacé lo que quieras, pero te aviso… que hay karaoke.- comenta Jazmín, muy al pasar, dejandose caer en el sillón frente a la ventana, y tomando la primera revista de la pila que reposa en la mesa. Miranda se incorpora de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un resorte.

 

\- Te detesto…- murmura, y se pierde otra vez en el closet. 

 

Florencia mira por sobre su hombro a Jazmín, que ahora le regala una media sonrisa triunfal a la revista que lee, y algo en ella se enciende.  _ Eso  _ se enciende. Esa lámpara en su mente que lo aclara todo, ese vibrar de sus dedos, ese sentimiento de que Jazmín es perfecta, e infinita, y sin igual. 

 

Jazmín, que ama a sus hermanas. Jazmín, que las conoce. Jazmín, que juega con ellas. Jazmín, que quiere cada pedazo de Flor, incluso los que Flor intenta ocultar.

 

Jazmín, que se puso linda, se perfumó, eligió el vestido favorito de Flor para salir con ella, aún cuando Florencia no se atreve siquiera a llamarla su novia, aún cuando todavía le pesa el  _ quédiran. _

 

_ Jazmín es eso.  _ Es la cara de sorpresa que le regala cuando Flor le arrebata la revista de las manos y se sienta en su falda, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, dejando que su pollera trepe por sus piernas hasta que se le asoma la ropa interior, sonriendo sin un sólo dejo de pudor.

 

\- ¿Me querés pintar los labios?- le pide, en un susurro, invitandola a jugar. Jaz asiente, entusiasmada.

 

\- Obvio. Pero primero…- responde, tomandola del mentón y dejándole un beso profundo, lento y perfecto contra los labios desnudos. A Florencia le quita la respiración incluso cuando era eso mismo, ese beso increíble, lo que estaba buscando en primer lugar. 

 

\- Basta porque si no… no vamos a ningún lado…- le dice Jaz después de una eternidad, y su voz es pura sonrisa. Flor se separa lo suficiente como para no volver a caer en la tentación, y le da el lápiz de labio.

 

\- Vamos a ir, vamos a bailar. Y, si tenés suerte, al final de la noche a lo mejor lográs llevarme a tu casa… y me vas a sacar el labial… y la pollera.

 

La risa estruendosa de Miranda es lo único que las saca un poco del momento. Un poco, pero no del todo. Los ojos de Jaz brillan con ese fuego negro que Florencia le conoce, y que sólo se apaga de una forma.

 

-oo-

 

Florencia no recuerda jamás haberse aburrido tanto en una fiesta. O, en todo caso, quizás ahora nota lo patético que puede ser ese ritual de apareamiento que mantienen los hombres y mujeres que se esfuerzan demasiado. El alcohol, servido con ganas y sin tapujos, no ayuda mucho. Con cada hora que pasa los invitados van poniendose más gritones, más infantiles, más idiotas. El lugar es chico, casi no hay ventilación, y el amigo de Fede que oficia de anfitrión está tan borracho que ya no les presta atención alguna.

 

Y Jazmín hace media hora que está charlando muy animadamente con un tipo.

 

Florencia muerde el sorbete de su trago de frutilla, aprieta la mandíbula, e intenta no mirar. No tiene porqué sentir celos, lo sabe. De hecho, no hay  _ nada  _ de lo que pueda quejarse, no cuando es ella la que se niega a mostrarle al resto que con Jazmín no son simples amigas. 

 

Pero no lo puede evitar. Simplemente, no puede. Y una parte de ella cree que no son celos, siquiera, si no algo más profundo. Miranda y Fede se besan a su lado en la mesa del bar de forma desenfrenada y sin tapujos, como si de pronto el alcohol les hubiera hecho olvidar que hay otras personas alrededor. Federico incluso toma a Miranda de la cintura y la sienta en su falda, y a Flor se le encienden las mejillas un poco de la vergüenza ajena, y un poco… un poco por envidia. 

 

Porque Jaz charla con este tipo, este flaco que Fede le presentó porque es dueño de una huerta orgánica y  _ claro que Jazmín quiere charlar con él.  _ Por supuesto. Charlan, y nada más. Y Flor detesta no poder enojarse con la situación, porque él no tiene la culpa. Él no tiene la culpa, y Fede y Miru tampoco, como no tienen la culpa las parejas que bailan con liviandad, sueltas o apretadas, realizando esos rituales previos al sexo que, de momento, son tan hermosos como el sexo mismo. Se besan y se charlan, se susurran incoherencias o se las gritan o, quizás, se las explican de piel a piel. Se disfrutan. Esa es la palabra. Se disfrutan y se saborean y se desean y lo saben, y lo muestran, y nada de eso los paraliza.

 

Y Florencia Estrella los mira, consumida en su propia vergüenza, sintiéndose sucia por sentir envidia. Sintiéndose una estúpida, guardando un rencor sin sentido. Inmóvil en su sillón barato, en la oscuridad, mientras el hielo de su trago se derrite y le quita todo sabor que no sea el de su propia amargura.

 

Jazmín se ríe y tira la cabeza para atrás. Su interlocutor pide otras dos cervezas. Florencia no aguanta más.

 

Se pone de pie y se dirige hasta el baño porque se siente al borde de tener un ataque y no quiere que Jazmín la vea. Cierra la puerta en cuanto logra entrar, dejando que el sonido amortiguado de la música del bar la tranquilice, y se moja la cara, el cuello, la frente.

 

La puerta a sus espaldas se abre lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a Madonna cantando “ _ Material Girl _ ” y a una preocupada Jazmín.

 

\- Hey, Flor… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- inquiere, intranquila, tomándola de los hombros con dulzura para mirarla de frente. Florencia esconde su rostro en el cuello de Jaz, y la abraza por la cintura. La respira, la siente, busca ese lugar específico que Jazmín enciende en ella, que logra tranquilizarla al instante. Jaz también la abraza, y una de sus manos se enreda en el pelo de Florencia, como si también necesitara sentirla cerca.

 

\- Soy una  _ pajera… _

 

_ \-  _ Hey, no. No digas así. Contame que pasó, dale…

 

Es más lo que Flor la  _ siente  _ susurrar a Jazmín que lo que la oye. Es casi imposible. 

 

\- Nada pasó. Nada pasó, y nada pasa. Porque soy una  _ cagona, una infeliz, una estúpida. _

 

_ \-  _ Flor. Basta.

 

Es una orden. Tiene esa fuerza.

 

Florencia se separa lo suficiente como para poder clavarle a Jazmín un beso que la lastima, que le parte el labio, que le sabe a sudor y sangre. No la puede mirar, pero la quiere sentir. Jaz inspira profundo y se gira con todo su cuerpo, presionando a Flor contra la puerta del baño para evitar que alguien más entre.

 

\- Decilo. Dale, linda.  _ Decime que querés…-  _ suelta, sin gritar, sin dejar de besarla porque entiende que, de momento, esa es la demanda que ocupa el primer lugar de la lista.

 

Flor lo piensa. No sabe muy bien qué quiere. No sabe por donde empezar. Se aferra a la cintura de Jazmín, al olor de su perfume, al calor de su piel… porque ese siempre es un buen punto de partida.

 

\- Quiero que sepan que vine con vos. Y que me voy a ir con vos. Y que  _ estoy  _ con vos.- formula, casi pensando en voz alta. Jazmin asiente, y sonríe. Sonríe raro, con esa media mueca que es mezcla de picardía y complicidad. Le acomoda el pelo a Flor detrás de los hombros, e inspira profundo antes de volver a hablar.

 

\- Vine con vos, me voy con vos, estoy con vos… y esta gente no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa…- musita, directo en su oído, con esa voz chiquita y rasposa que le da la cerveza, y con los dedos desatando los nudos en la espalda de Flor, en sus músculos tensos. La última frase se la sururrra mientras la toma de la mano para devolverla a la realidad.

 

\- No saben tampoco lo que va a pasar en cuanto volvamos a casa…- agrega, y es una promesa, un señuelo, un caramelo para que Flor saboree por el resto de la noche, sin que el resto lo sospeche.

 

Cuando vuelven a la pista, Michael Jackson está cantando esa que grita “ _ you give me fever like I’ve never, ever known… you are just a product of loveliness… _ ” y que Jazmín adora. La pone siempre en la cocina o en los viernes a la noche mientras se toman una copa de vino y charlan de tonterías. Así que Flor no se suelta de su mano, y Jaz no la deja ir, y antes de que se den cuenta están paradas en el medio de la pista, entre las parejas de borrachos y besuqueros,  _ bailando.  _ Bailando bien. Gritando al aire. Riéndose. Sintiendo en el cuerpo esa fiebre que Flor recién ahora conoce. Sintiendo  _ eso _ que se parece a la alegría, pero que la supera. 

 

Sintiendo  _ eso  _ que dura mil canciones, y toda una noche de bailes sin que las piernas se cansen. Dura un viaje en taxi. Dura cuatro orgasmos. 

 

Dura, incluso, cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente y Jaz la espera en la cocina, calada en una remera vieja, preparando el desayuno y tarareando Michael Jackson.

  
  


-oo-

 

Jazmín habla inglés y francés. Y muy bien, aparentemente. A veces incluso le regala a Flor poemas que ella no entiende, pero que disfruta igual. Es como un rito inconcluso, una oración a la nada, al espacio. Florencia no sabe si quiere aprender, o que Jaz le enseñe. Quiere, en todo caso, que nunca deje de hablarle en esa voz tan propia, tan única, con la que recita con pereza algún verso olvidado. 

 

\-  _ Il est tellement triste… D’être toujours où l’on n’est pas.-  _ susurra, mientras afuera llueve y deciden cancelar los planes para ese jueves por la tarde, que incluían la visita a un vivero en las afueras de la ciudad. Flor suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Sos pretenciosa, eh…- bromea, doblando el último delantal de la pila de ropa que alcanzaron a descolgar antes de que se desate la tormenta. Jazmín se pone de pié y abandona el sillón con un aire dramático digno de una obra teatral de poca monta.

 

\- ¿ _ Pretenciosa?-  _ dice, fingiendo una suerte de ofensa que Flor sabe que no siente. 

 

\- Si. Pretenciosa. Me decís todas esas cosas que yo no entiendo.  _ Enseñamelas…-  _ juega, sintiendo como Jaz la abraza por la cintura y la empieza a mover lento,despacito, como si estuvieran bailando una canción de la década del 80.

 

\- ¿Qué querés que te enseñe?- susurra, desprendiendole de a uno los botones de la camisa que Flor lleva puesta, inspirando profundo cuando nota que no lleva corpiño, y que acaba de desnudarle un pecho así de fácil, así de simple, sin mayores resistencias. 

 

\- Todo. Todas las cosas hermosas que siempre decis, y haces, y cocinas, y contas…- dice Florencia, girandose en sus brazos para poder hacer lo propio, devolviendole el favor quitándole la vieja sudadera de Poison que Jaz lleva en esta tarde. La siente vibrar contra su piel. La siente sonreír contra sus labios. La siente bailando despacio y sin apuros, llevandola en un ritmo de pies descalzos contra el piso de madera. 

 

\- Bueno.

 

\- ¿Bueno?

 

\- Bueno.

 

Flor ya no sabe de qué están hablando. Jaz la besa con esa parsimonia de jueves por la tarde y nada por hacer, y le quita del todo la camisa que cae al suelo con un breve sonido que sirve de intro para la canción que elige cantarle.

 

\- ¿Una de Sinatra… te gusta?

 

\- Vos me gustás.

 

Jazmín suelta una carcajada que es como un trueno en medio de la calma que acababan de construir. No la rompe, pero la sacude. Flor también se ríe, y se agarra con más fuerzas del cuello de Jaz, presionando sus cuerpos de tal manera que siente los pezones erectos de Jazmín contra los propios. Jaz transforma la risa en suspiro y el suspiro en verso… y el verso en canción.

 

\-  _ I've got you under my skin. I have got you, deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me… I've got you under my skin _

 

Y la cuestión es… que Jazmín nunca le traduce la canción. Pero se la explica. Con dedos y con besos y con un empujón que las deja a las dos tumbadas y mezcladas en el sillón. Con una electricidad que la envuelve a Florencia en cada poro. Con una fiebre que no alerta de enfermedad alguna.

 

Jazmín canta, y mientras canta le hace el amor. E incluso cuando deja de cantar, queda en el aire flotando  _ eso.  _ El olor de su piel. El sabor de sus besos. El “te amo” que se profesan. Las notas de Sinatra que Flor entiende aunque no entiende de música, ni de inglés.

 

No, Florencia Estrella entiende de otras cosas. Entiende porque tiene la mejor maestra.

  
Una que le explica con paciencia  _ eso _ que no se enseña en otro lado.

 

_ Eres la mujer, eres la mujer que bota fuego cuando en mi cama se suelta el pelo _

_ Eres la mujer, eres la mujer que tiene todo el derecho sobre mi _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a ustedes, por seguir esta historia.   
> Gracias, Flor y Jaz. Y hasta siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Un día volví. ♥


End file.
